Miraculous ladybug fanfic
by SunSunB
Summary: I dont really know where this story is going, but i hope it is enjoyable
1. NEWS!

Hello everyone! I will be going through my stories and either changing the story lines, fixing them, replacing them with better ideas, ect... or straight up getting rid of them.

Please let me know if you would like me to keep a copy of the original stories if you liked them. Also let me know what you think and if I should just scrap the stories and make new ones, or If you have any ideas you'd like to see happen with the new renovations.

Any feed back is appreciated and changes will take some time, but they are planned!

Also! I made an Instagram for miraculous ladybug of art and ships I think are cute and repost. Go give my page a look or a follow and let me know what you think. 

**sun.sun.b**

Thank you for your support ! 


	2. Chapter 1: the Suprise

**HI, i'm new at writing Fanfiction, so spare me pls. I do go to college so this will be updated whenever I can and not on a certain schedule, sorry ahead of time. I hope everyone reading likes this story. I appreciate any comments, ideas, corrections to anything I have, misspelled or grammar. I also live in the U.S and don't really know much about the outside world, except for what the show has shown me, so again, pls spare me. [I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.]**

 **~enjoiiiii~**

….…...…...

Chapter 1: The "Surprise"

Marinette went through all of high school not telling Adrien how she felt, and Adrien never caught on. Even after all the attempts and hints that Alya and Nino dropped his way. Now her and all of her friends are off to college. Marinette is studying at a college with Alya, but Alya is studying journalism, while Marinette is studying fashion. Nino is at a college close by, studying his music and doing gigs on the side. While Adrien… well, hawkmoth was defeated a year ago and now with the new news of who hawkmoth is, Adrien has been taking care of the family fashion business. While Alya and Marinette are still close as ever, the full gang hasn't hung out since their last year of high school due to their new busy lives. Marinette is hasn't completely moved on from Adrien, and will always have those feelings, but she realizes that the relationship she always wanted may never come true. Even with Hawkmoth being defeated, Ladybug and Chat Noir still do patrol as well as fight any small crimes to keep them busy while also helping out the city. They also didn't want to let go of their second life because it gave them break from their normal lives and they didn't want to lose each other.

The day started out on a Friday, Marinette went to all her college classes and walked the halls with Alya. They only separated from each other when they had to go different ways for classes. After their last class, they would meet up and go to their favorite coffee shop to talk and study.

"Girl, why do you look so down? It's the end of the week! All our classes are done with and you have a whole weekend." Alya scolds her friend

"I know, I just don't understand why I need to take physics? You know? How does that even apply to fashion. It's the hardest thing ever!"

"Yeah, I understand. I'm not enjoying my class either, too bad we don't have the same class, I'd be able to help you."

"I really wish I had a tutor I understood, every tutor I have tried doesn't explain the subject clear enough."

"I could always ask Nino to see if Adrien could help you, Mari?"

"What? NO! I could never ask of that. You know how busy and how much he has been going through, I couldn't possibly bug him with a simple thing like physics."

"Okay, but if it comes down to you failing that course Marinette I'm telling Nino."

"I promise I won't fail."

The two friends continue their walk to their favorite destination and get in line for coffee. They continue their usual conversations about classes and their day. As the line starts to move, Marinette of course gets distracted and bumps into the person in front of her in the line. She practically shouts "Sorry!" as she takes her hands off the person she plowed into. After her two embarrassing moments, she finally looks up to see who the sorry fellow is that she sadly ran into and….

It was Adrien…

Out of all of the people in the world, out of all of the people she hasn't seen in a year, it was him. He was standing there next to Nino in line. He was so tall, taller than she remembered. He was also more chiseled, as if he was doing more to look even better for the photo shoots he had to keep up with.

Marinette's heart stopped as she realizes this, it was her all-time crush. The guy she has been working so hard to forget about and move on from.

"Alya, Marinette!", Nino says excitedly, "Just in time. We were going to meet you at your favorite booth, but it looks like you caught us in line, haha!"

Alya snickered a little at Marinette being reunited with the love of her life like this.

"It's okay Marinette", Adrien laughed at her outburst and red face, "It's nice seeing you two again, I missed you all so much!"

"We missed you too Adrien!", Alya said and gave the blonde boy a big welcome back hug, "How long are you back for?"

"Well, as long as I want, and if you all will have me of course" He shyly rubbed the back of his head. He knew he had been gone for practically a year, and just showing up back into his group of friends might be a lot to ask for.

Marinette composed herself, "Of course we will have you, Adrien. We did really miss you and would all love to have you back in our lives." She said with a sweet smile and gave him a gentle welcome back hug too.

Adrien blushed hard. He has never been this close to Marinette, she is more confident and mature now. It was also nice having her be able to make a full sentence around him. Although he never understood why she couldn't in the first place.

When they broke apart, Alya gave Marinette a 'way to go, girl!' look.

"I was going to surprise you girls with Adrien, but you kind of spoiled it. I really thought I timed it right, but when I got here the line was long. Adrien has been here for a week and we have been catching up. He said he wanted to catch up with everyone again, so I brought him here to meet you dudes." Nino explained their occurrence at the coffee shop.

"Well if you want to meet up with Mari, she needs a physics tutor." Alya says and the two girls shoot each other sassy glares.

"No, I don't! I promise I'll be fine. Alya won't believe me." Marinette says defeated and tries to explain herself.

"I'd be happy to tutor you, Marinette.", The glowing blonde says, "I love Physics. Plus, it would give us an opportunity to spend time together." He gives her a friendly smile and she blushed a deep red again.

"uh hehe, well I wouldn't want to waste our time on that! You know our catching up time together on physics. Plus, I know you have been through I lot and I wouldn't want to add more to your plate and…." Marinette started to ramble on. Even though she got rid of the stammering around Adrien, she was still a rambler.

Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder to cut her off and said, "Really, Marinette, it would be no problem. How does tonight sound?"

"Tonight's great" she said breathily while staring into his eyes. How does he do that. He always brings her into a love-struck trance. She was almost over him and it was within seconds that he brought her back into her Adrien love obsession.

Everyone got their coffees and sat at the booth Alya and Marinette usually sit at. The night went on where they shared laughter, stories, embarrassing stories of Marinette on Alya's end, Marinette trying to change the subject of the embarrassing stories Alya had on her, and so on. They all had a lot of fun catching up and the night felt like it was over so quickly. It was around 5pm when Alya got a call from her parents reminding her she had to baby sit this weekend so her parents could attend a cooking event.

Alya sighed, "Whelp, that's my cue, Ladies." She joked at the group, as the guys were slightly offended but still chuckled along.

"Let me walk you home, babe." Nino called out as he too stood up from the booth and waved his goodbyes to the two left of the group.

And with that, Adrien and Marinette were left alone.

….…...…...


	3. Chapter 2: Chat Talk

**Chapter 2: Chat Talk**

Adrien helped Marinette with her physics until 9pm. They had a pleasurable time together. It was nice being around him again, they had a lot of fun by themselves even though it was just studying. She missed the feelings she had when she was around him. She enjoyed having him back. She was finally able to have a pleasant time with him because she was comfortable. She was finally over her nerves, even though she may not be over her feelings for him.

With it all, the night had to come to an end when Adrien realized what time it was.

"Sorry to stop our night Mari, I have to go. I had a lot of fun with you tonight, I'd love to continue our tutor sessions if you need them and if I help. I know it's hard finding a tutor that explains things well."

"I'd actually really enjoy that if you're available. I think you're the only person I am actually able to learn physics from, but maybe we could also spend some time together outside of physics tutoring.", She giggled at him, "Maybe we can freshen up the video game skills you have and see if I can still beat you.", She gave him a confident competitive wink.

"Oh, you're so on, Marinette."

They laughed, waved goodbye to each other, and went their separate ways out of the now closing coffee shop.

On Marinette's walk home it dawned on her that she had more to do that night. She was supposed to meet Chat for patrol in 10 minutes. She rushed into a nearby ally way and opened her bag to Tikki.

"Seems like your reunion with Adrien went well.", Tikki happily said as she flew out of Marinette's small bag hanging by her hip.

"It did actually", Marinette said surprised, "I was worried I would go back to my own ways of stammering and freaking out over him, but I had a great time being around him. What a weird coincidence that he had to leave at 9 too. I would have totally forgotten about patrol if he didn't have to leave." Marinette shrugged and Tikki giggled knowing a little bit too much.

Marinette stated her "Spots on" quickly and transformed. She jumped to the roof, then made her way to the Eiffel tower which was her and Chat's meeting spot.

As she was about to land at the top of the tower she noticed a black figure start to bow. As her feet hit the floor of the two's meeting spot she heard a famous, "My Lady.", and then two big, sparkling green eyes met hers. She was shocked for a second, they looked so familiar. She noticed it before, but something caught her mind tonight again about it. Chat looked worried at her sudden pause.

"My lady?"

"huh? Oh, hello Chaton."

"Is everything alright, Ladybug?" Chat said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" she brushed off his worries, "Of course, just some things on my mind tonight that caught me off guard"

"Would you like to stay here while I do patrol and we can talk about it after I do the rounds? I wouldn't mind going alone."

"No, it's okay Chat really. We can talk after, but we are partners. I Wouldn't make you do this alone." She gave a soft smile that practically melted him as she nudged his arm, "Ready, kitty cat?"

"Ready, bugaboo."

They were off. Over Paris' residential buildings with only short stops on rooftops to make come backs to Chats puns. Their playfulness is what made these nights exciting for them. Usually nothing really went on for them to keep their full attention on patrol, so they tended to make a good time out of it before they got into serious talk back at their meeting spot.

Once the cat puns were over and the city was skimmed over, the two dangled their feet off their watch tower. You could see practically every building from there, it makes a good spot to hang out incase anything does end up happening.

"Sooo, bugaboo, what's happening in my lady's life?" Chat says with a flirtatious smirk as he leans his upper body over to be closer to Ladybug in tease.

"Well Chat, a boy actually." She watched his reaction with an all-knowing smirk on her mouth, knowing it would quickly shut his flirting down.

He noticed the smirk and looked away in defeat, "Alright my lady, I get it." He said giving in jokingly, "Let's hear it though. You know I am a big romantic, I can help with relationship problems. I'm an ex-puuurrt." He pumped out his chest and put his hand in the middle of it with his head cocked back.

With his cockiness noted, "How's those expertise going for you, Chaton?" She lightly flicked his bell that laid just under his neck on this zipper to his suit and giggled.

He quickly faded his extreme confidence and shyly blushed at her giggle. He loved her giggles along with her. She was the love of his life, and loved everything about her.

"Harsh" he said as he playfully shoved her shoulder.

"Sorry kitty", She said as she shrugged with a small smile like usual and looked off over the city.

"You know, it's a pretty big city, Lady. What are the odds we know each other in person?"

"I don't know, Chat. We would obviously have to be somewhat close living wise to be protecting the same part, right?" She said thinking.

Chats eyes lit up with excitement in the thought of living close to Ladybug.

"How crazy would it be if we lived close to each other and never noticed each other?"

They both were struck in wonderment. What if I lived next to Chat? He does come near my house a lot. Either he goes far for his nights out, or he is really close… Marinette thought.

Chat broke the silence and started with a new subject, "Anyways, that was just a thought of the night I had. What was on your mind tonight?"

"I don't know if you want to talk about boys, Chat." She looked at him with a sheepish smile and her head tilted

"Of course I do, I want to know of all the hearts you're breaking."

Chat thought to himself, 'except for mine'.

She took a deep breath in and started her rant, "Well, you see. This guy has been my friend for years, ever since high school. I had the hugest crush on him and couldn't even think or talk straight around him. I ended up never telling him how I felt because I couldn't even act normal around him or work up the courage to tell him. Plus, how would I act if he liked me back? Would we date and I still couldn't act normal or talk to him without stammering? Do you understand what I'm explaining?" she turned to Chat frantically as she poured her thoughts on him. Chat nodded with big eyes, as he then heard a beep go off, but didn't dare to say a word and interrupt her because he knew there was more by her troubled look and her ramble.

"Anyways, main point is I never told him, I was never planning on it, and plus he was out of my life for a decent amount of time with no contact with me and my friends so I couldn't tell him if I wanted to after school. He was gone for quite a time actually so I decided to let my feelings go for him."

Chats ears perked up hoping her story would continue with the loss of feelings for this guy so he could have a chance. Was this the guy she rejected him for?

-Another beeping went off-

"At least I tried, anyways."

Chats ears dropped back down, but continued to be supportive and attentively listen.

-One more beeping went off-

"After all the time I spent worked up over him in high school, my heart was torn into a million pieces with the thought of anything going wrong with our situation. Would our friendship still be the same if he didn't like me back? I really liked having him in my life and didn't want to lose him. Also, what if he ended up dating me, but dumped me later. I still wouldn't be his friend probably and my heart would be even more crushed. So, after school and the whole him leaving for certain reasons, I decided it was time to move on. With my decision, I focused on school and my friends, right, and I tried not to think of him. But now… now he's back, and he's different, but the same. He is more mature, I'm more comfortable around him. I was actually able to talk to him and spend quality time with him. The only issue is, I still don't know where I stand or if I want my heart to be broken or if I want to chance ruining our new again friendship or… I don't know Chat. I wasn't prepared for him to come back. I obviously wasn't wanting him gone forever, but I tried to move on and now I'm getting sucked back in."

-Another beep went off again.-

"Ladybug." Chat grabbed her chin gently pulling her chin towards his direction so she would look at him, "Ladybug, you are beautiful, intelligent, brave, funny, courageous and so much more. Anyone would be lucky to have you just in their life. If anyone had the opportunity to be with you, they would take it... I know I would." Her face blushed even deeper than it was throughout the whole sentence at the last part. "Whatever you decide, please keep in mind that I will be here for you in more ways than one." A fourth beep went of signaling one more minute until they change back. He slowly helped them both up and bowed to Ladybug, "I hope everything goes the way you want it to my love,", he grabbed and kissed her hand, "until next time my lady.", and he was off.

Ladybug stood there for a second trying to process everything as she leaned on the railing in front of her as her transformation wore off. Tikki appeared and Marinette held out her hand for her Kwuami to land on, "Tikki, I think I'm in a predicament".

…


	4. Chapter 3: Who do you actually like?

**Sorry for the awkward length of these chapters, I am still trying to figure this whole thing out.**

 **Chapter 3: Who do you actually like?**

"What do you mean you like Chat Noir?!" Tikki shouted in surprise/excitement, "You've known that he has had feelings for you this whole time you have been ladybug, what changed?" 

"I said I might like Chat Noir! Might!" the blue eyed girl said impatiently trying to clear her side of things up, "My thoughts are a mess Tikki, I don't know, okay?!" 

"I know I knew that he 'liked' me before tonight, but I always blew it off because I was more focused on school and Adrien. Let alone he is a major flirt so how could I take him seriously?", she paused as she tried to recollect her thoughts about tonight's events, "but tonight", she looked out her window at the Eiffel tower that was lit up, "tonight was special. He opened up more than just his usual flirting. Even when I talked about another guy he told me my worth and still had the nerve to say his feelings. With Adrien, I just feel like last place. Like I wouldn't even have the opportunity to open up. As if, even if I did as Chat Noir who told his feelings, I would be the last pick, not even a second pick like Chat is!" 

The girl landed face first on her bed as the Kwuami floated up to her to comfort her. 

"I feel bad that Chat is second place, I really do, but… I just can't help my feelings for Adrien." 

"I understand, Marinette. I don't think you'll be able to move on until you figure out his opinion on this subject." 

"You mean seeing If Adrien has feelings or not for me?" The dark hair girl lifted her head enough to make eye contact with the nodding Kwuami and then shoved her face back into the bed sheets. 

"You do realize I have been facing this issue since the second year of high school, right?" 

The Kwuami nodded again with no words left to say. All that was left of the conversation was a loud, "Ughhhhh" by Marinette.

…


	5. Chapter 4: oblivious

**Chapter 4: Oblivious**

It was Alya's turn to catch up with Adrien since he has been back. Her, Nino, and Adrien decided to get breakfast together at the coffee shop. They met at 9am and Adrien was so excited to see his favorite blogger, she always had so much to talk about. The group had ordered and sat at a booth waiting for their coffee and food to be ready. When their food was ready Alya went up to get it leaving the boys to themselves for a moment. 

"So how are you liking being back, dude?", Nino lightly punched his shoulder. 

"I'm really enjoying it, actually. I've never enjoyed myself more! It's been nice getting back in touch with you guys and Marinette. I'm excited to hear all of Alya's scoops I didn't get to hear while I was gone.", Adrien was always amazed at all of the information Alya could store in her brain. She could remember every single detail of something and be able to recite it within a second of it happening, like she had memorized it for all of her life. 

"Speaking of, how has catching up with Mari been?" 

"It's been great! We have been having a good time. She seems more comfortable around me now, it makes it easier to hold a conversation." 

"It's not like she ever took her mind off you, dude. She did have a lot of time to prepare for this moment, haha", Nino laughed at his comment, but the blonde didn't understand the joke. 

"Huh?" 

"What, you do know that she liked you ever since high school, right?" 

"What, no?!"

"Everyone knew. I guess you were the oblivious one. That's why she always stuttered around you, dude.", Nino shrugged not knowing what he did. 

Adrien's face dropped in shock and had a lot to process. Marinette liked him? That was why she could never talk to him. Why hadn't he known, or been able to catch on? 

Alya approaches the table with all of their food and drinks happily humming. She handed it to everyone and sat down. With the silence at the table and Adrien's expression, she quickly analyzed the situation then came to the conclusion. 

"Oh no, what did Nino say that he wasn't supposed to?" 

"Hey, what do you mean?", Nino said defensively. 

Alya glares at him and says, "I mean that", she points harshly at Adrien who is dumbstruck, "What did you say?" 

Adrien snaps out of it barely but still in shock, He monotonously repeats what Nino said, "Marinette likes me?" 

Alya's eyes grew wide in disbelief, out of all the things Nino can spill, it had to be this. 

"NINO, SERIOUSLY?!", Alya shoots a sharp murderous glare at her boyfriend who leans more back into the booth to back away from his enraged girlfriend. These actions confirm Nino's statement and Adrien is still trying to process it all. 

"WHAT! WHAT! I thought everyone knew, plus we are all adults now. You know the whole thing with Mari now anyways, I thought it would be fine!" 

"Ugh Nino, I swear sometimes you're so dense." 

Adrien looked confused but quickly jumped into the conversation, "Wait, what do you mean with the whole situation with Marinette?" 

Alya's shoulders dropped in defeat, "I guess were in too deep anyways for me not to tell you the rest", she shrugged and continued: "Marinette really liked you in high school and tried to be around you every chance she could get, but she couldn't even speak to you. She liked you so much that whenever she tried to talk to you she would physically and mentally freeze. She couldn't compose herself around you. After all of school, with not telling you and with you leaving, she tried to give up her feelings for you thinking nothing would ever happen between you two. While you were gone she was slowly, but surely, moving on and closing her heart off from you because she was sick of the pain of being lovesick. Then you came back and she fell for you all over again and is still trying to shut herself off at the same time - which is the part that Nino didn't know!", she shoots her scared boyfriend another glare. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay!", Nino said while putting both his hands up to protect his face. 

"But why has she been so normal with me now?", Adrien ask in skepticism. 

"I'm not sure, I think something just clicked with her maturing or because she is still trying to shut you out romantically. Maybe it's easier for her because she is just trying to see you as a friend so she doesn't have to go with the heart ache again." 

"I wish she would've told me…" 

"What would you have done Adrien?" 

"I'm not sure..." 

Although his mind was still stuck on the beginning news brought to him by Nino, he continued the rest of breakfast catching up with the whole reason he was there, to catch up with Alya. It's just made it hard with the thought of Marinette in his head. After a while, Nino had to leave the two, which was fine because Adrien already caught up with his best friend. Once Nino gave a smooch to Alya and a goodbye hug to his best friend, he was out of the door. Alya Then snapped her attention to Adrien with a determined look. 

"Spill, Agreste.", She said determined. 

"What?", Adrien said frightened from the sudden scary look and interest she had in him. 

"I mean spill, Adrien. Ever since you found out Marinette liked you, you haven't been normal. What are you thinking about?" 

He lamely scratched the back of his head and turned his attention away from Alya, "I'm not sure Alya, it is a lot to take in, I don't really know my thoughts on the situation." 

"Let's start with this, would you ever date Marinette?" 

Adrien's mind went blank, 'Would I?' he thought to himself. What would be stopping me...?

"I'm not completely sure, Alya…"

Alya slumped a little, "Well, what is stopping you, do you not like her?" 

"Of course I do, but just as a friend. I have never actually taken into account of liking her more than that…", he said with a slightly confused face of frustration from not being able to think clearly on the subject. 

"Do you think you could take into account liking her more than that?" 

"I mean probably… I think? I'm not really sure, Alya.", He said with hesitancy as he tried to advert his attention. 

"I don't mean to pry, Adrien. I'm just curious on your thoughts on the subject of my best friend. I don't want her heart to be broken, but if there is any chance you like her, I'd be able to help.", She said with a genuine smile and a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not writing a news story, I promise Adrien", they both let out a nervous little giggle, "I'm trying to help you wrap your head around it." 

Adrien relaxed more with this. He knew Alya was his friend, and while Marinette was her best friend, he knew he could trust Alya with secrecy. "Okay, I'll talk to you, but please keep anything said between us until I figure this out." 

She agreed excitedly and continued, "So back to my question, do you think you could try liking her more than just a friend?" 

"I'm not sure, that's all I have ever seen her as honestly…" 

"Why is that?" 

'Ladybug', he reminded himself. Ladybug was always the only one he ever looked at with that type of admiration. She was what he revolved around love wise, but she revolved around someone else. 

"Is there someone else, Adrien.", Alya noticed his pause and the type of look he had. He looked slightly defeated, like how Marinette looks when she thinks about Adrien never loving her back. 

"...Was", he mumbled painfully, "There was, yes.", He said with a bland stern tone. 

"And now?", Alya said softly. 

"I guess not…", he saddened knowing ladybug had someone she cared about. She would never love him back. At least not anytime soon. 

"So, what's stopping you from looking for someone else?" 

What is stopping me? Ladybug moved on, so should I, right? I'm not betraying her, she doesn't like me like that so I should be able to find someone for myself, right? 

"I guess you're right, Alya. There is nothing stopping me. I just never actually thought about moving on until now." 

"I'm always right, kid." She said with a confident smile, "The only thing is, do you think you would be willing to give Marinette a chance?" 

"Alya…" he looked deep into her eyes, "I have no idea even where to start with that subject." 

"Let's start here, do you think Marinette is pretty?" 

He looked at Alya like that was a dumb question and then stared off into the line that was waiting for coffee, "Who doesn't? She is beautiful Alya, you're not wrong there. Her hair always glimmers in the sunlight like the sun shines off of open water. Her skin looks as soft as silk, and her bluebell eyes could make anyone melt if you make direct eye contact. They suck you in and make your knees buckle like she has control over you.", he breathily says in admiration of the girl. 

Alya tried to hide her snarky grin, she knew what she was doing. She was making Adrien realize his feelings for Marinette without him knowing. She turned her facial expression back to one where she looked like she didn't know what she was doing and continued. 

"Isn't her personality great too? You know I think she is just amazing." 

He smirked a big grin and was still dazed in his thoughts, "Yeah, haha. She was always so generous in our class. She helped practically everyone, even Chloe at times even though they always fought. She is so selfless, and kind. She always tried to cheer me or anyone up for that matter on their bad days. She was brave, and courageous. Don't forget creative.", He looked at Alya with his eyes glossing in excitement, "Have you seen her sketches?" 

Alya let out a small laugh, "Yes I have, Adrien." 

"They're amazing! She is so talented. She is so passionate too, I like that about her. She is passionate about everything, not just her fashion.", He smiles dumbly and looks down at his interlocked hands and nervous fidgeting fingers as he continues to be caught in thought when he hears: "So, you do like her then?" 

His mind goes completely blank as he looks at Alya with a weird, confused, unknowing expression. He pauses and looks back down at his hands then back at the people waiting in line, and with an unevenly tone says, "Do I?" 

"I think you do, Adrien.", Alya tries not to let her smile grow too big so he doesn't think she set him up for him to admit his feelings. 

He starts to blush and looks back down at his hands. 

"Hey, Adrien?", Alya says trying not to explode with excitement with her knowledge on everything. 

"Yeah, Alya?", he says while also being distracted by everything racing in his mind. 

"I noticed you kept staring off into the line." 

"Huh?", realizing it was true, he looks back at the line blankly trying to understand what he has been looking at, but he doesn't notice anything out of the blue, "Yeah, sorry, I keep getting distracted and staring off that way" 

"Are you looking at anything specific in the line, Adrien?", she smirks knowing he doesn't realize an important factor. 

He gives her another 'not following you' look and replies with a simple high pitched, confused, "no…?" 

Alya shakes her head a little as she giggles to her self and starts to gather her stuff from the booth, "Well, I have to go, I am still on babysitting duty this week.", she starts to stand up and gives him a hug leaning over the booth, "It was nice talking to you Adrien, I had a good time catching up.", She smiled softly, "If you ever want to talk more you can always text." She was about to walk away when she turned back around to Adrien to leave him with one last thought, "Oh by the way, Adrien…" 

His head shot back up to her from his distracting thoughts to listen. 

"Marinette's in that line."

Adrien's expression dropped as his face reddened. He turned his attention to the line and quickly picked out the girl from the crowd. She was so noticeable, how did he not notice her?

"You've been staring at her the whole time without noticing. Maybe you should talk to her? Bye Adrien.", She smiles to herself with an accomplished feeling and walks out of the coffee shop.


	6. Chapter 5: A Day Together

**Chapter 5: A Day Together**

Adrien blushes hard as he realizes what Alya said was true. He had really not noticed her there the whole time and yet he was staring directly at her! No wonder he couldn't take his eyes of the line. He leans back in the booth and rubs his eyes out of frustration. 

'What am I doing? Could I really like Marinette?' 

"Uh, Hey Adrien, everything okay?", A delicate angelic voice asks the man moping in the booth. 

The boy removes his hands from his eyes that are now blurry from him rubbing them. He waits for them to regain vision by blinking a couple times. All he can make out is a blurred figure that has sun rays poking through from behind her, almost like an angel from the heavens. 

"You seem a little frustrated, I was wondering if you wanted to talk? Weren't you supposed to meet up with Alya?", she looks around the coffee shop looking for Alya, but has no luck in finding her. 

"Oh, hey Marinette!", he sits up fast while straightening his posture when his eyes finally refocus, "Uh, Yeah I just met with her, we just finished catching up. She had to baby sit again today, so she left early." 

"Oh okay, well I hope you two had a good time.", she beamed a deep smile of joy. She was happy for him, he finally gets to spend some time away from work and getting back in touch with his friends. 

He practically liquefied with her smile and struggled to find his words, "I uh fun yeah, Alya time. I mean Alya time had fun, I mean what?", he looked down at the table disturbed at why he couldn't find his words and cleared his throat to try again, "I did have a great time, I mean.", He smiled self-consciously at her. 

Is this why Marinette had a hard time talking around me? Geez, I can't even find the right words. 

She blushed at his stutters which brought back memories to her, "That's good Adrien. I'm sorry to bother you, you just seemed a little frustrated. I'll be on my way now, it was good seeing you today.", Marinette gave a little wave and turned towards the door, but before she could turn completely she was stopped by a startling shout, 

"WAIT!" 

Adrien composed himself and realized he practically shouted, he stood up from the booth and exhaled, "Sorry, I d-dint mean to shout". 

He gave an awkward laugh hoping no one but Marinette heard the loud shout, "Um, I wanted to ask what you are doing today?", he rubbed his arm nervously. 

She laughed, "I'm just running some errands, I didn't really have anything planned for today. I was just trying to get out of the house. I was getting some coffee to start my day off and then I am going to my favorite fabric shop. Then probably going to sew for the rest of the day.", She shrugged her shoulders at her uneventful day. 

"Can I join you? I don't have plans for the rest of the day." 

She smiled brightly at his enthusiasm to want to join her and then questioned, 

"I would love that Adrien, but I don't know how much fun you're going to find sewing?" 

He grabbed his satchel from the booth then grabbed his coffee, well what was left of it, and said, "I would enjoy watching you sew, it beats sitting at home doing work." 

They walked for a time down a street Adrien has never seen before, "Where exactly are we going again?" 

"We're going to a fabric shop, It's my favorite. The people that work there and own the place are super friendly. They have very unique options of fabrics. With the amount of material I buy it gets expensive quick, but I've made a couple of things for them before so I get discounts!.", She lit up talking about their destination and Adrien was speechless by how passionate she could get over the smallest things. 

"That's awesome! I'm excited to see it for myself. How exactly did you find this place, I don't think I've ever been down this street before.", Adrien looks around skeptical of his surroundings. 

"I used to take this street home sometimes when I was out late at night. They have a decent amount of lights that light up the street. It felt like the safest option, nothing too exciting.", She shrugged at her unexciting explanation. 

They finally got to the store that wasn't too far from the bakery. 

"mmmm, you can smell your parent's bakery from here.", Adrien said in a trance from the delicious, memorizing smells of freshly baked goods. 

Marinette laughed at his silly reaction and poked him in the stomach, "We can go after this if you'd like, I do need to say hi to my parents anyways." 

Adrien's eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of getting her families famous pastries. 

As they walked into the shop it was brightly colored. Everyone in the shop said their usual welcome that they would do to any customer, but then when they looked up to see who actually walked in they suddenly got very excited. They rushed to Marinette and greeted her dearly. Marinette started laughing hard at all the attentions she was getting. 

"Marinette, Marinette!", The owner exclaimed, "Welcome, welcome. We've missed you dear!", she gave the girl a quick hug then excitedly ushered Marinette to the very back of the store. 

"Look my dear! We got three new sections for you to go through, and some never before seen fabrics that you'll love!" 

"Marinette's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and her face went pale. 

"Oh, my, gosh." 

The owners face dropped in fear, "what's wrong, I thought you would be excited?" 

"Are you kidding?", Marinette said with an offended tone. 

"OF COURSE I AM! LOOOK AT THIS PLACE!", she looked back at Adrien with a huge smile, that he thought was about to break her face, "Oh ma'am, I'm overly joyed. This place surprises me every time! How on earth am I going to go through all of this. Oh, wow, those really are beautiful, look at these Adrien!", she held up a fabric that caught Adrien off guard. 

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like that in the fashion world." 

The owner looked at him peculiarly, "Are you interested in the fashion world too? You look familiar?" 

Marinette giggled at the woman and put her hand on the lady's arm, "Ma'am, this is Adrien, Adrien Agreste.", She said introducing Adrien. 

The lady's eyes widen in horror, how did she not notice, " _The_ Agreste?! In my shop?!" 

Adrien shyly stood there while scratching the back of his neck not really knowing what to say or how to act, but smiled embarrassedly. 

"Oh Marinette! You brought Adrien Agreste here? How amazing.", She suddenly paused, "MARINETTE? You two look so good together, are you dating, oh! Or even better, engaged? I bet you are. My, he is handsome, rich, and famous. You found the one didn't you.", the lady winks at Marinette. 

Marinette's face burned with a tomato red and her eyes definitely could not open any wider. 

"OoO are you working with him too? How cute, a fashion relationship. Marinette, I'm so happy for you!", the owner cooed over them a moment more. Marinette tried to fit in a, "No, we aren't", but she was cut off before even started and the owner squeezed Marinette's arm happily. She then walked to the back with the last words of, "You two let me know when youre ready to check out, I'll be in the back!", and then she was gone. 

Adrien's face was red and almost matched Marinette's. Apparently, a lot of people thought they went together well, so why didn't he see it? 

"I'm so sorry about that Adrien, how embarrassing. I was not expecting that!", Marinette said while covering her face in horror. 

"It's okay, Marinette.", he said laughing at all the accusations the owner made, and Marinette shyly giggled along. 

"Now,", Adrien held out an arm for Marinette to grab, "let's get this outstanding, girlfriend who works for this handsome, famous, and don't forget rich man, some amazing fabric. Shall we?" 

They both laughed together and Marinette led them to the first section where they went through every single fabric. Marinette practically picked out the whole sections and laid it on the table where she could get the quantity she would need. Throughout their 2 hours there, Marinette and Adrien asked each other what they thought about certain fabrics. Every now and then Marinette would pull out her sketchbook for references on what to get and what would look best with Adrien's help. He enjoyed her showing him her sketches. He loved seeing what the girl was able to come up with. Each design was constantly different than the next, he never knew what to expect.

By the end of their time at the shop, Marinette had arms full of bags holding fabrics she bought. 

Wow, no wonder that's your favorite place.", Adrien said struck by amazement looking back at the outside of the store. 

"Right!", Marinette said excitedly almost tipping over from the amount of bags that were making her unbalanced, "It's a little hole in the wall shop, but it's amazing! It just ruins my wallet!", she joked. 

Adrien laughed, "Next time I'll buy, Mari." 

"I couldn't let you do that Adrien, I would buy the whole store! I don't even know where I'm going to store all of this if I'm being honest. I just bought fabric before the weekend. My room is going to be a mess." 

"Seems like you need a mansion. Preferably, the Agreste mansion?", he raised an eyebrow along with a type of scandalous Chart Noir smirk, and leaned towards Marinette. 

She pushed his nose back which additionally pushed his smirk out of her face good-naturedly, "I mean I would put it to good use.", she giggled humorously and shrugged playing along with him. 

He shrugged and in a serious tone, "I mean, it's yours if you want it, Mari." 

"You can't be serious, Adrien.", she looked at him in disbelief and stopped in her tracks. 

"Not the whole mansion, no.", they both laugh at the thought of that, "but I would love to let you have a room in my mansion for all your supplies, Marinette. I could use the company and I love seeing your work. I wouldn't mind having you in my mansion. Plus, I have been doing some rearranging with the house and have a couple empty rooms not in use at the moment.", he said sincerely. 

Marinette was surprised, he was offering her a room in his house. The Adrien Agreste, the one she was forever in love with, offered her a room in his mansion. He also said he liked her company and her work. 

"Who knows, maybe one day you will work with me too.", he winked. 

Marinette practically lost all feeling in her legs as she stared deeply at him and almost fell over again. 

"Here, let me take those for you, Marinette. You have a lot to carry." 

"No really, Adrien, I can carry them." 

By then he had already taken all of the bags off of her arms. 

"What do you say, Marinette?" 

"I uh… Adrien, you can't be serious? Are you serious?", she looked in his eyes for confirmation. 

"Of course I am, Mari. I have a couple of rooms I don't even go in and forget are even part of the mansion. I could use the company anyways, if you would like." he shrugged and continued with a, "what do you think?", a little scared he overstepped. 

"I don't know what I think, Adrien. That's such a crazy thought! I would just use your house to work?" 

"Yeah, and hang out and stuff. You know, if you wanted to. Or you could just come to work. I really wouldn't mind. If you don't take my offer the rooms probably won't be used." 

Marinette didn't know what to say, what an offer. "I've never been offered something like this Adrien, what do I even say?" 

"How about you give me an answer when we get to your apartment so you can think it over. There's no pressure, if you want to use a room later on you can always change your mind.", he said nudging her shoulder. 

They continued to walk towards the bakery and Adrien happily opened the entrance door so Marinette could walk in first. They both walked in and were greeted by overbearing happy parents who picked them both up and shoved them into a group hug. 

"MARINETTE, ADRIEN, WHAT A PLEASURE!" 

"Pleasure is ours, mama and papa.", Marinette tried to squeeze the words out of her lungs, but had a hard time from the crushing hug. 

"OoO Marinette, I see you brought Adrien with you.", Marinette prepared herself for embarrassment, but hoped she wouldn't hear the next sentence. Her mother continued anyways in a whisper that was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Are you two dating yet?" 

Adrien joined Marinette's blush, and added a funny comment to lighten the mood, "Actually ma'am.", He winked at Marinette whose blush deepened in horror, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. Adrien continued, "We are engaged.", Her parents gasped in excitement, he gave Marinette a playful look as her face went back to normal. She looked up at him and pushed him away jokingly, "Yeah, according to the owner of the fabric shop, that is.", The two giggled to each other. 

The parent's faces dropped a little in disappointment, but still left a small smile towards the good fun. Tom, Marinette's dad, mumbled, "We can only hope, one day.", The comment was only supposed to be heard by Marinette's mom, but the only one that heard it was Adrien.

Did I hear that right? Does Marinette's family want us together too? 

After that, the group sat and talked together. Even though Marinette just saw her parents, and Adrien came in with Nino not too long ago, they had a lot to talk about. Tom and Adrien made some bakery puns, while Marinette and Sabine laughed but followed it with a tortured growl. After their time, the two visitors were sent home with freshly baked goods then were on their way to Marinette's apartment with arms full of fabrics and mouths full of pastries. 

"Man, I love your family.", Adrien said dazed in his baked goods. 

Marinette blushed and tried to hide her face at that comment. 

"I wish I lived with them, I'd would eat the whole store! hahah" 

"I'm sure they would love to have you at anytime.", Marinette said sincerely. 

"They're always so friendly, and your parents look like they're deeply in love. I hope I have a relationship like that one day." 

"Me too…", Marinette said with a soft voice and didn't dare to make eye contact. 

Adrien looked at her and his heart dropped. He moved his attention forward swiftly for the rest of the walk to Marinette's apartment. They walked in a comfortable silence while eating their goods and enjoying the outside air. 

When they got to the apartment, Marinette led them inside. Her apartment had a small kitchen that was right next to the entrance. Straight in front of the kitchen, led to a small living room which consisted of: a three-seater, navy blue couch, a light colored wooden coffee table, and a TV on the wall. Behind the couch, a little distance away, was a little table with only two seats, which was all she needed because she lived alone. Continuing past the couch and the TV, led to a glass sliding door, which opened to a patio. This is where she had a cute metal chair and table she would sit at to read, and enjoy the fresh air. To the right of the kitchen / living room / dining room, was her bedroom that had a pastel pink color scheme to it. Her room was kind of messy, covered in several pieces of fabric. Then, to the left of the entrance was a room taken over by all of her fabric, assuming this would be her sewing room. It wasn't big, just big enough to fit a desk and some other things, but it did have a closet which was good. 

"I really like your apartment, Marinette." 

"Sorry for the mess, Adrien. I have way too much sewing stuff, but that's what you get being a fashion major in a small apartment", she giggled and took the fabric from Adrien to set it in the sewing room. 

Adrien watched as she tried to jam the door shut, but there was so much material she could barely close it. 

When she finally shut the door, Adrien got really close to her and leaned into her hear to whispered, "Mari?" 

Marinette got really nervous, "Uh- y-ye-e-yes Adrien", she cleared her throat. 

He smiled at the thought of making her nervous, "Marinette, it needs to happen and you know it.", he pulled away from her with another Chat Noir smile. 

She looked at him dumbly, "Wh-what needs t-to happen?" 

"You have to move into one of my rooms, you have so much sewing stuff and no room!", He said plunging himself onto her couch back first, with his feet over the edge of the arm rest, and his arms under his neck. 

She composed herself and smiled at his goofy, yet comfortableness, "Adrien, I don't know." 

"Oh, come on! You know you want to?" 

She sat on the coffee table next to him, "Of course I would Adrien! You're legit offering me a room in a mansion, do you even realize how much room I would have for my sewing stuff! I would be in heaven." 

"but?" 

"but, I can't…" 

Adrien sat up from the couch and looked at her with his green, kitten eyes and softly said, "Why not, Mari?", with a hint of disappointment. 

She just about died when he softly said her nick name. Her name sounds so pure and melts her when it comes out of his soft lips. 

She stayed quiet, she didn't really have a reason to not take up the offer. 

"I promise I wouldn't intrude, I won't even go close to the room you're in. I'll keep my space and agree with whatever rules you want, whatever makes you the most comfortable." 

Being under the same roof with Adrien is hard enough, how would she work under the same roof, would she even be able to focus? He was staring her in the eyes with a sad look and finally broke the stare they were sharing. "It's okay Marinette, you can say no. I just thought it would be a nice gesture.", Adrien said and laid back into his normal position of laying down on the couch. 

Marinette huffed and sat on the floor closer to him and the couch. She crossed her arms which she then laid on his chest and rested her chin on her arms. She looked into his eyes to try to find an answer on what she should say. 

Adrien watched the whole process and watched how her hair move freely around her face. How adorable she looked, pouting and laying herself on him... his heart was beating fast and he hoped she wouldn't notice. 

She let out another huff and looked at Adrien with frustration, "Adrieeen", she groaned with a hint of dissatisfaction. 

"Yes, Mari?" 

She huffed again and hid her face in her arms that were still on his chest, he smiled at her and put his hand on her back, she groaned again, "Adriennnnn really?" 

"Mari, you need to tell me what you're thinking silly, so I can help you.", Adrien laughed at her huffing and puffing. 

She lifted her head from hiding and stared into his deep emerald green eyes which made his heart throb even more. 

"Marinette, talk to me please?", he said with a small grin, but wanting to hear her say his name more. 

She glared at him for a little but longer, he could tell she was thinking. 

"You know, Mari." 

She looked at him more intensively listening. 

"I have an arcade room, I have a rock climbing room, I have a home theater, can you imagine how big those rooms are? All I need now is a fashion room that you could occupy. It would be so big, and I could get you any supply you would need. I'll even bring you snacks and coffee while you're working.", he gave her a big tempting smirk as she crumbled to the floor next to the couch. 

She let out a big huff of air and groaned a long "addddrrrrrriiieeeennnnnnnnn, I don't know…", at the torture. 

He peered over the side of the couch to watch her turn her head from the ceiling to meet his face, she shot him a look of concern. 

"Why not, love?", he said with a big smile trying not to laugh. 

Her heart crumbled. He called her love. Their friendship was getting closer and she liked it, but she wished it was more. 

She glared at him with a fake, mad face, and covered her eyes in frustration. 

He rolled off the couch to hold himself above her like he was pinning her down, but not actually. He hovered above her a little, but not too close. He was enjoying the teasing they had going, "Mari, tell me what is troubling you." 

Her face was as red as it could ever reach. She didn't dare to move her hands from her red face, so she just peered through her fingers. Adrien was on top of her, messing with her. He wanted her to move into one of his rooms! Was this really happening? 

He got closer to her face and tilted his head a little after a while longer of her not replying, "Mari?" 

She peered through her fingers once again and notice how close he was, she moved her hands from her face and gave him another concerned pout of, "Adrien, like really really?" 

"Marinette", he whispered as he looked into her eyes, "really." 

"How would it even work? What, are you just going to give me a key to your mansion and I'll come over whenever I want unannounced?", she exploded her thought. 

"Yes?", he said with a question in his voice not understanding the problem. 

"You're crazy", she said bluntly. 

"Why am I crazy?", he said still hovering over her really close. 

"Why me?", she finally managed to ask. 

"Why not you, Marinette?" 

There was a silence for a second and Adrien replied again, "Marinette, I wouldn't want to share my house with anyone else." 

"Not even Nino?", she smirked and booped his nose. 

He smiled at her teasing, "I wouldn't mind Nino, I also wouldn't mind Alya. Maybe we can all just work in my mansion!", he said as a crazy joke, "But for now, I want to focus on you first, Mari. I think it would be a great opportunity for you to have a place to work freely and have enough space. Unlike that crammed room you have…", they both glanced at the room that Marinette had to jam more fabric in and force the door to shut. "…Nino and Alya don't need that like you do, and if they do I will gladly let them have a room too.", he suddenly was really close to her face and their noses were touching. 

"What do you say, Marinette", he whispered. 

"I say, you make it hard to say no." 

He smiled and let out a small laugh that Marinette could feel on her face. Adrien was close, she could feel his breath, and their noses were touching. He was so hard to resist. She has never been this close to him before. 

"So, don't say no, Marinette.", he whispered again and their lips were even closer. 

Marinette and Adrien's hearts were racing at their closeness. Adrien realized how close he was and met her eyes to see her body language, but he couldn't read anything. She was so still, her big blue eyes were staring into his and her lips were slightly parted. She suddenly broke their gaze and closed her eyes for a second like she was preparing for something. 

"Okay, fine.", She gave in and finally given him an answer for him. 

Adrien got really excited, "Really?! You mean?" 

"Yeah, I mean I'll accept your offer, you goofball." 

Adrien had a huge grin and got up form on top of her. Marinette followed and sat on up on the floor. 

I'm excited!" 

"Why are you excited? I'm the one about to have a mansion as an office?", she laughed. 

His tone changed a little to a more serious one, "I just am... It will be nice having someone else there." 

She smiled gently at him and brushed his hair away from his face, "I'm glad you're allowing me to be here for you, Adrien." 

He smiled a kind of sad, but happy smile. He was grateful to have a friend like her back in his life. 

"But, you do know what this means, right?", Marinette said with a smirk on her face. 

"What's that?", he said not following. 

"It means, if you ever make me mad I can let your crazy fans into your house.", she shrugged mischievously. 

His eyes lowered and glared at Marinette, "You. wouldn't. dare.", he said pushing at her thoughts. 

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't.", She said with an all-knowing eyebrow raise, "Maybe don't make me mad so you won't have to find out." 

"Maybe I'll just have to talk to Alya so I have something against you too then." 

Marinette's eyes went wide, "That's looowww! You wouldn't!" 

"I wouldn't? That's low? Youre threatening me with killer fans!", they both laughed really loud on the verge of crying and laid back down on the space on the floor between the couch and coffee table to rest their hurting stomachs. Once their laughter died down, they both looked at each other with watery eyes. Adrien met her gaze and went silent. 

She's so stunning, how have I never noticed her like this before? She has always been here, with me. How could I have looked past her so easily. She is all I want to see. 

Marinette noticed they were staring at each other and broke the silence. She cleared her throat and moved to get up. 

"eh-em, so um", she flustered pushing hair behind her ear, "Do you still have no plans today, Adrien?", She looked down at the golden boy laying on her floor that shimmered from the light hitting him from the patio doors. 

"No plans at all, princess. How come?", he had a smile in his eyes, and propped himself up slightly with his arms behind him. 

"Well, how would you feel about having dinner tonight?" 

He realized what she meant, but decided to torture her anyways, "Well, I usually like to feed myself around dinner time, so I am was feeling pretty good about eating tonight.", he gave her a smirk and she shove his side. 

"That's…", she rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant, you dork! I was thinking, I could invite Alya and Nino over for dinner and we can have a group dinner. It could be enjoyable and pleasant for us to all be together again." 

Adrien grinned at the idea, he loved his friends. They were so caring. They were the only ones he was close to and had left really... 

"I would enjoy that, Marinette…" 


	7. Chapter 6: Good to be back

**Hey, Everyone! Thank you for any reviews left, it is really nice reading what you all think of the story. Again, I really have no idea what i'm doing with this story and am just making it up as I go. If anyone has any ideas of what they want to see happen for the future let me know and I may put it in the story. I am always open to new ideas! I hope anyone who is reading this enjoy's what I have so far and I look forward to giving more reading material. :)**

 **As I said, It is hard for me to keep up with writing on a schedule because of college, and thanksgiving is also coming up. It may be an even longer while before I make more chapters. I thank you all for sticking with my story, and for putting up with the non-satisfying post times. Overall, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Good to be back**

She gave him a tender smile, got up from the floor, and held out a hand so she could help him up too, "How does 6 sound?" 

"Sounds good for our friends, but you're not kicking me out so fast, Marinette.", he gave her a grin. 

"I have to clean and make the food silly. I don't think you will want to sit here while I'm busy doing all the work.", She gave him a confused but light-hearted look. 

"I'm helping cook. I'll go get the food from the store while you clean.", he insisted. 

"It's no bother, Adrien. I want you to be able to relax, you just got back with us." 

"Then why wouldn't I want to help cook for my friends? I've been away from you all for a good amount of time. It's my turn to do something for others.", he said not giving her a way to say no again. 

She smiled and sat at the dining table gesturing for him to follow her, "Okay then, we will have to make a list for what we need before you start your journey into the real world.", They sat down together and pumped out a quick grocery list for Adrien to get and then he was out the door with his task. 

* * *

Once the door shuts indicating Adrien has left, Tikki flies out from Marinette's room. 

"Hi Marinette!" 

"Hi Tikki!", she snuggled the Kwuami against her cheek, "I'm sorry youre going to have to hide tonight." 

"It's okay, just save me some left overs please!" 

"Haha, I can promise that." 

"Marinette, are you actually thinking about moving your working place to his mansion?" 

"I am, I don't see the harm?" 

"I think it's a great opportunity for you. You will be able to get closer to Adrien and the fashion world. The only thing I have to ask is, when are you planning to see if he likes you back?" 

Marinette was silent for a second and then dropped her head in her hands. 

"Tikki, I don't know. We have been getting so close. I'm enjoying being his friend and actually being able to talk to him. I don't want to ruin it! Plus, I'm going to be moving into part of his mansion, I can't ask him now! What do I do?" 

Tikki didn't really know how to answer it, "I'm not sure Marinette, I think everything will fall into place soon though." 

"What about Chat Noir?" 

"What about him, Marinette?" 

"I was starting to like him, but now I'm so close to Adrien and can't help my feelings again." 

"You still have time to figure out Adrien. You haven't committed to anything with Chat Noir yet, but how would you be with Chat Noir without showing each other's identities?" 

"There's no hawkmoth anymore, is there any danger with showing our identities?" 

"I guess not, that's up to you. Do you think you could like him outside of the mask?" 

"I would hope so, he is an amazing person in the mask. I don't see how that would change outside of the mask…" 

Marinette and Tikki's conversation died down. Marinette started to clean her apartment before Adrien got back. She had made sure her bedroom and her sewing room were all organized and cleared from loose fabric. She was able to actually shut the door to the fabric room now. She then lit some candles throughout her apartment to make the place smell good and brought out two extra chairs for the dining table. She finally set out any cooking supplies she already had and waited for Adrien to get back. 

Marinette laid down on her couch in defeat from her thoughts. 

"What do I do, what do I do? Why are boys so complicated!", she said out loud flaring her wrist up to rest on her forehead. 

"Do about what? I didn't think I was too complicated for my gender?", Adrien teased as he walked in and sat the bags of groceries on the floor in the kitchen. 

Marinette hadn't heard the door open and sat up really quick on the couch in panic when she heard his reply. Her face blushed and she fidgeted trying to find something to say. 

"Uh haha, nothing. Just pretend you didn't hear that, please?", she said with a small embarrassed smirk in the corner of her mouth. 

"But I did hear it. Is _the Marinette_ having boy issues?", he said with a prying smirk as he sat next to her on the couch. Was she talking about him? He didn't think they were having any issues. They have been having a good time so far, he thought anyways. 

'When am I not', she thought to herself. 

She looked at him and gave an awkward giggle and adverted her attention to the groceries. She pushed some hair behind her ear and got up from the couch, "You got the groceries! Thank you, we should get started before Alya and Nino get here.", she said walking towards the kitchen and starting to unload the bags. 

Adrien gave her a suspicious look and walked to the kitchen to meet her. 

He put a hand over her frantic unloading hands which made her look at him and stop. 

"Hey, do you want to talk about what's on your mind?", he gave her a concerned look.

'I doubt you want to talk about you', she pondered. But actually replied with, "What, no. I promise nothings on my mind except for how delicious this food is going to be!", she gave an unbelievable smile and continued her process of unpacking. 

"Then what were you saying as I walked in?", he pushed one more time. 

She stopped in her tracks and stared at her hands holding a bag, "Oh, that was nothing, Adrien. Don't worry about it", she mumbled a little. 

"I'm here for you if you want to talk, Marinette."

"It's just silly boy problems, It's not really a big deal. I doubt you'd want to hear about them.", she smiled, waving a hand to brush the subject off, "What do you want to cook first?", she looked at him with a shimmer in her eyes hoping she was successful in changing the subject. 

"Maybe I can help. If you'd let me of course.", he gave her sad kitten eyes and held one of her hands with both of his. She was trying so hard not to have feelings for him again, but he made it ever so difficult. She had to prevent herself from practically melting. 

"I-uh", her eyes were locked on into his, she couldn't flee, "It's just a small crush I have that won't work out anyways. It's pointless for me to be worked up over it.", she finally broke the gaze, pulled her hand back, and started boiling some water over the stove. 

"Why don't you think it will work out?", he said handing her the next step for the meal. 

She took it, thanking him for the assistance, while pouring it into the boiling water. She continued without making eye contact, "There are a lot of things that could go wrong." 

"Like?", he said leaning on the kitchen counter so he could see her face as she stirred the boiling pot. 

"Like, the person and our friendship.", she stared into the pot she was stirring and quickly looked out of the corner of her eye at Adrien then back to the pot. 

Was she talking about me? Is she worried about our friendship? 

"What do you think would happen to it." 

"Many things could happen.", she said blandly. 

Adrien repeated his, "Like?", to try to make her expand on her reasoning's and open up to him. 

"Well, like… oh I don't know.", she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and blew her bangs back out of her face in annoyance. She let out a small rant, "Like, we could not be friends anymore if something goes wrong. Like, if he does return my feelings, but something goes wrong in the relationship. Or like, if he doesn't return my feelings, I would just be a laughing stock for even having the crazy idea that someone like him could like me back.", she kept her gaze with the ceiling, then slowly brought it back down to meet her eyes with Adrien. She and gave him a small, frustrated smile and said, "Like that type of stuff.", then turned back to stir the food. 

Adrien's face was frozen. Her rant reminded him of ladybugs, how she was so concerned with every possible outcome. 

He finally found a reply after a small moment of silence, "Y-you don't think you're good enough?", he said lightly putting his hand on her chin which allowed him to direct her focus to him. 

She blushed at Adrien's touch and the troubled look in his eyes. She gave him a watery-eyed shrug and stared back down at the cooking food, "I don't see how I could be good enough for someone like him… if I'm being honest…" 

She added another step into the food that was almost done as Adrien replied. 

"Marinette, please don't say things like that.", Adrien said with disbelief of what came out of her mouth, "You're an amazing person, you're good enough for everyone. You have so many things going for you, anyone would be crazy to not like you back. Even I would be crazy to say no to a girl like you, if I was in the situation…", he implied wondering if her words were meant towards him, hoping to get a reaction that hinted that they were. 

Marinette froze as their eyes locked once more. She couldn't help feeling close to him, like they were finally connecting in a way. They were standing with little space between them, they could practically touch each other without moving. Marinette's lips parted slightly, and she started to take deeper breaths. She was about to confess to Adrien, but was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. They both jumped back from each other, startled at the sudden disturbance. They both embarrassedly smiled at each other. 

"Uh, I'll get that.", Adrien said shyly, as Marinette nodded and finished preparing the food. She put it on plates for her friends and placed it on the dining table. 

"Alya, Nino!", Adrien said as he opened the door and hugged the two friends. 

As Alya and Adrien's hug was released she looked over to Marinette who was too distracted from setting the table up with food, and then looked back at the blond boy and winked. 

"What was that for?", Adrien whispered to Alya. 

"You two spend some quality time together today, I assume?" 

Adrien blushed and rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened, I just ran some errands with her." 

"Mhm", she hummed, pestering the boy then left to hug and greet her best friend. 

"Hey Alya and Nino!", Marinette excitedly lifted her head up from the now set table. 

"Oooo the food smells so good! I'm guessing Adrien had his royal servants come cook for us?", Nino joked and Adrien shoved him playfully as the two laughed. 

"Actually, our very own, finest Marinette made it.", Adrien happily said. 

Marinette blushed, "I hope it taste okay, it's mama's recipe. I have only made it twice before, but Alya liked it last time so I figured I'd make it again." 

"Girl, you know this is my new favorite. Everyone will love it!" 

They all sat down and started to dig in with random conversation here and there. Marinette got many, hard to make out compliments on her cooking skills from her friends with mouth fulls. They all devoured the dish that was made for them, and sat back in their chairs there to let everything sit in their stomachs. 

"How was both of your guys day?", Alya said with a cynical tone while sipping on a glass of water. 

Marinette replied with an excited passion in her voice, "It was wonderful, Alya! I took Adrien to that fabric shop down the street from the bakery. You have to go with me again soon, they have three new sections!" 

Alya perked up, "Youre serious? Of course I'll go with you, those people make me feel like I'm at home. They're so nice. I'll go, but you know I can't let you buy anymore, Marinette. I am still astonished to see your fabric room shut!" 

"Trust me it took a lot of work to do!", the two giggled and were focused on their own little conversation when Adrien chimed in… 

"Marinette", he got both their attentions and awkwardly blushed, "Were you planning on telling Alya about the wonderfully, awesome, amazing opportunity, you were offered?", he joked and then it was his and Marinette's turn to giggle at each other. 

"Oh yeah!", she turned her attention quickly back to her best friend with excitement, "You'll never guess, Alya. Adrien is letting me have a room in his mansion for all my supplies so I won't have to work in that tiny room anymore!" 

"Wow, you sure are moving quick, dude.", Nino said what was supposed to be a quiet mumble to himself, but ended up being a normal pitched sentence which made Adrien choke on his water. 

"Huh?", Marinette said not understanding, "Quick with what?" 

"HE SAID NOTHING!", Adrien breathed out of his choking. 

Nino's eyes went wide knowing that he messed up again. 

Alya shot Nino a glare and tried to help the poor, suffering Adrien change the subject. She nervously answered, "Wow, Mari that's so awesome! I'm happy for you. That is an amazing opportunity! Are you excited?" 

Marinette's attention easily went back to the girl out of excitement, "You already know that answer." 

Alya winked at her and Marinette blushed nudging her friend not to be obvious about things. 

"That's great, I can't wait to come over to your new official, high-class, Marinette office and have it feel like your professionally making clothes for me.", Alya played at her friend, and they giggled. 

"Yeah, now I can say I actually have an office. Instead of saying I do my work out of a what is practically a closet in my apartment." 

After everyone thanked Marinette for the meal, Alya and Marinette got up from the table to clean the dishes; Leaving the two boys alone at the table. 

**Adrien's p.o.v:**

"Nino really?", Adrien yell-whispered while leaning across the table to his friend who leaned towards him in return. 

"I'm sorry again, okay! I didn't mean for it to come out that loud, it just did.", Nino returned in an apologetically whispering, "Don't you think you are moving fast, dude? You just found out this morning she liked you." 

"I mean It's not like I proposed to her, or even asked her out! I just offered a friend a place to work." 

"Yeah, you didn't ask her out, you just asked her to move in, dude!" 

"For work…" 

"You know she practically lives off of her fashion stuff. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even sleep, she's always tired from work." 

Adrien sat in silence for a while, and leaned back into his chair. 

'had I moved too fast offering her a room?' 

**Marinette's p.o.v:**

Marinette washed the dishes as Alya dried. Marinette started with the plates, she put one under water and started to scrub it with soap. 

"Okay, girl spill. What on earth is this you moving in with Adrien?", Alya scolded, leaning on the counter next to Marinette. 

Marinette handed the rinsed off plate to Alya, who proceeded to dry it while listening to Marinette's response. 

"I'm not moving in okay.", She said making sure their voices were low enough for the boys not to hear, "Working wise, he is letting me borrow a space, that is it." 

She started to wash another plate. 

"Marinette, be real. You practically live off of your fashion, don't tell me you don't think of this as moving in." 

"I don't!", she bellowed, a little too loud and the boys glanced at her for a second. She brought her tone back down, "I don't…", she whispered to Alya. 

"Then what do you think of it?" 

Marinette handed the girl the second plate to dry off and leaned against the counter part of the sink, "…I'm not really sure, Alya. I just know he is lonely, he hasn't had anyone to be around. I also need the space, I can't even force a creative outlet in that small space." 

Alya fell silent at the thought of the troubles Adrien has been through, "It must have been tough for him, in that huge mansion. Alone. I wish he would have let us be there for him…" 

They both glanced up at the boy talking to Nino, then back at their project at hand with the dishes. 

"He is now, and that's all that matters", she grabbed another dish. 

"How are you going to handle being under the same roof as him for more than you're used to?" 

"I have been doing good around him lately, actually. I am hoping it will transfer over…" 

"Hoping… Are you going to tell him you like him?" 

"I don't see how I could, if I'm being truthful..." 

The blue-eyed girl fell silent and Alya put a hand on her shoulder. 

"What could go wrong?" 

Those words sat with Marinette. They brought back the conversation her and Adrien had before the other friends came. 

_'Even I would be crazy to say no to a girl like you, if I was in the situation'_

Those words played on repeat in her head. Adrien said that he'd be crazy to deny her. What could really go wrong… Maybe things couldn't go as bad as she told herself they would. 


	8. Chapter 7: A Night Together

**Hey everyone, thank you all for being patient. I know it's hard to fully get into a story when it takes a long time for it to be updated. I am trying to prevent that from happening. I do have finals coming up for college so it might be awhile for another chapter, or i might try to pump out another chapter before finals to make it easy to stay interested.**

 **I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!**

 **Happy Finals!**

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter 7: A Night Together**

After dinner, the group decides to play Marinette's favorite video game. Of course, everyone loses to Marinette. Adrien came close to winning, but he really had no chance. While it was the two versus each other, Nino and Alya made sure to note the flirtatious bantering between the two and the closeness of their positions throughout the game. After everyone was over exceeding the amount possible of moaning and groaning from how it's not fun to be beaten to a pulp every time they play this game, Marinette shifts gears on their night plans. 

"Okay, what do you guys want to do then?", Marinette says giving in. 

"We can tell scary stories?", Alya says mischievously. 

"What are we, middle schoolers? Haha let's not do that…", Marinette nervously utters hoping they don't all vote towards it. 

"What are you scared, Marinette?", Alya leans towards her friend while giving her taunting smile. 

"What? No, no, of course I am not. I'm in college now. I'm not scared of fake scary stories.", Marinette says waving her hand at her friend. 

"Oh, honey. Mine are _aaaallllll_ based on true stories.", Alya winks at her friend who is easy to see through, "Don't worry Marinette, Adrien will protect you.", she teases the two as they both blush and their eyes grow wide from being called out. 

"Come on, it will be fun! We can build a fort out of your couch and blankets. Then we can turn the lights off and only use our phones to dim the inside of the fort to make it scarier. What do you guys say?", Alya questions the group. 

"I think it would be fun!", Nino exclaims, voting towards it. 

"I'm fine with it too", Adrien shrugs with a grin. 

Marinette's shoulders and head drop in defeat. Feeling a little betrayed, knowing that now she is most likely not going to sleep tonight. No matter how old she is, scary is scary. Maybe Alya was right though, maybe this would bring her and Adrien closer. 

"FINE!", Marinette glares at her best friend who her easily went against her, "but you guys are all staying the night then! There's no way I'm staying here by myself after what Alya has to say." 

The group all agreed in excitement at the thought of a sleepover. 

"What will we sleep in though?", Nino ponders out loud. 

"I usually just sleep in whatever Marinette lets me borrow", Alya shrugged. 

"We can go to my place really quick if you want, Nino. We can grab some over-night stuff. My place is closer than yours.", Adrien suggest. 

"Is that alright girls?", Nino examines the girl's thoughts. 

"Yeah, of course! Alya and I will get ready and start the snacks. Just knock when you're here.", Marinette says gladly. 

"Okay we will be back soon and we will bring extra blankets.", Adrien says before he shuts her front door behind them. 

As the boys walk out, that indicated for Alya to start the girl talk. 

Marinette goes to her room with Alya following so that she can pick out what she wants to wear for the night. Marinette grabs a soft, light pink tank top, and some comfy beige-white shorts. While Alya grabs herself some plaid, orange and black pajama sweatpants with a white tank top to sleep in. 

The two girls then put some popcorn in the microwave and head to the bathroom together. 

Marinette grabs her tooth brush while Alya borrows the girl's hair brush. 

" _Soooooo_ , Mari.", Alya says as she brushes out the tangles in her hair from today's events. 

"Oh no, what now?", Marinette mumbles over the toothpaste foam filling her mouth. 

"You know what now, You and Adrien! You two were all lovey-dovey all night." 

"No, we were not?" 

"Oh yes you were." 

"I didn't notice, we were just having friendly fun.", the girl shrugs and finishes brushing her teeth. 

Alya hands the girl the hairbrush back and sits on the counter as Marinette finishes to get ready for the night. Marinette takes her pigtails out and starts brushing. 

The two head out of the bathroom when Marinette finishes brushing her hair out and put the popcorn that was in the microwave in a big bowl. Alya then start making hot chocolate for everyone and places the four cups on the counter to cool off. While Alya does that part, Marinette goes to her room and sets all her pillows and blankets on the couch. The two girls get together after all the snacks are made and start rearranging Marinette's apartment. They push the couch back and the coffee table out of the way so the space in front of the couch is cleared. Marinette lays down a thick blanket on the floor so that the floor will be comfy when they sit on it. They both sit on the couch that was pushed out of the way as they wait for the others to get back so they can build the fort together. 

"What are your thoughts on the night, Mari. Are you okay with us all staying the night?" 

"Yes of course! I'm excited actually. It's been pretty lonely in this apartment, I think it will be a good time with everyone here. I just have a feeling I won't be able to sleep after your stories, they always get to me!" 

"Haha well that's the point! It's not a scary story unless it scares you. Plus, this will give you an opportunity to cuddle up Adrien", she nudges her friend. 

"Yeah right, you wish! I don't think I could do that. It would make things weird being all over him. I'd feel like Chloe invading his personal space." 

"It won't be like that, I'm sure he will enjoy it." 

"I don't believe you." 

"Seriously Mari, I don't see the harm. He has been pretty friendly towards you lately, andif anything, there's nothing wrong with having your 'friend' protect you from the night terrors about to come. He will probably be scared too." 

"We will see. I'm obviously not going to throw myself on him and tell him to risk his life for me if the things you talk about come true." 

The two girls burst into laughter at the same time. 

"You would have in high school." 

"Whatever haha. Just because I liked Adrien doesn't mean I'd want harm done to him." 

"Liked?" 

Marinette froze at her friend repeating that back to her, "Well, I mean, we've been through this…" 

"Yeah, but, I thought you were getting feelings for him again?" 

Marinette lays back in frustration putting her head on the arm rest and her legs over her friend's legs who was sitting up next to her on the couch, "I'm trying really hard not to Alya. There is just something about him that feels like we should be together, but that's crazy talk… plus… oh, I don't know..." 

"Plus, what?" 

"Well, there's a possibility there _miggghhht_ be someone else in the picture too." 

"You like someone other than Adrien! Who!? Do I know him?" 

"I can't tell you that. I don't want it to get out. Plus, I'm not really sure on my feelings on him yet. I'm not sure on my feelings on both of them, to be honest." 

"Well, why not?" 

"I have been close with him, the other guy, for a while actually. He has always been a flirt towards me, so I never took him seriously. Recently, he kind of, maybe, confirmed that his flirting was honest, and he actually likes me. I told him I couldn't return the feelings because I had feelings for someone else… which was Adrien… but this guy, he is great. And It hurts me to turn him down, but I can't be with someone else while my feelings are else were. I don't want to be with him and every time I see or hang out with Adrien my heart yearns for him, you know?" 

"I understand. So why don't you see if Adrien likes you then? So you can move on or not." 

"You know I can't", she gave her friend a sad look and almost broke into tears. 

"What happens If Adrien likes you back, what will you do with the other guy?" 

"I'm not sure. Obviously, Adrien has always been my first choice, but I'm getting tired of aimlessly chasing him around. I have a perfectly good guy doing the same to me, and I keep shutting him down. I've told him that my heart belongs to Adrien, and he said he would respect my decision. So, there's that, but I don't know who… I necessary... well" 

"want?" 

"exactly." 

"I can't believe there has been another guy in your life this whole time and I didn't know!" 

"Well, it wasn't really taken serious until now…" 

"Why would you change your mind over Adrien though? I know you have the reasons you've said. Like you don't want to keep chasing him, and feel like he has better options, but what if he admits he likes you too and wants to be with you?" 

"That would be ideal. I'm just scared if I'm being honest. I don't want to have a pointless relationship and then we break up and he goes on being famous and dating his super models. While I would be, left in the dust, heart broken, from the guy I've loved since high school. I would be stuck in my rusty apartment, and with college debt, going nowhere, while he moves on with our relationship not impacting him." 

"You really think Adrien would do that?" 

"I don't know, Alya. that's why I'm scared. Obviously, he is a really good guy, and he is our friend. I don't want to lose our friendship. If we did break up, I would hope we would both be mature enough to go back to how we were as friends, but I don't want to test that at the same time. There is just so many risk that could go wrong with this!" 

"Okay, and couldn't stuff go wrong with the other guy?" 

"I guess so. I feel more safe with him though. I guess because I have broken his heart so many times and he has still stayed. I know its messed up, but I also don't want him to leave my life, and knowing he has already been by my side even with my denial of his request, kind of makes me feel better about things. Plus, I know we both couldn't live without each other. We practically need each other. So that's a factor too. Even if things were to go wrong, I know he would have to be by my side, and I would be by his." 

"Geez what are you, Ladybug and Chat Noir?", Alya pestered her friend. 

The two giggled, but Marinette's was more of a nervous giggle. 

"Haha yeah, right… Were just that close." 

"How are you two that close and I haven't noticed or you haven't talked about him?" 

"I mean, I might have. Hehe. Um, I just didn't want to say anything because I don't know what my plan is yet." 

"Well let's compare them. What is your mystery boy like?" 

"He is sweet. He is mischievous, which gives him a type of bad boy vibe, but he isn't fooling me because he is actually really genuine deep down. He gives me advice and is like my second best-friend. He plays a lot and makes things fun. He is adventurous and spontaneous. We have never had a bad or dull moment together. He is real with me, which is important. We can always have open conversations and he will respect my opinions. He makes me feel wanted and needed. He makes me feel like I have worth." 

"Wow, I'm seriously confused on how I have not known about this mystery guy for so long? Okay, and what about Adrien?" 

"You practically already know my thoughts for Adrien." 

"Yeah, all your concerned thoughts. What about your not concerned thoughts?" 

"Hmmmm… Adrien has always been so kind and big-hearted. He has a good nature in him, that draws me to him. He likes to help people and be there for them even though he goes through so much himself. Adrien is obviously very dreamy and handsome, but there is more to him. He is intelligent, caring, funny, and he makes people want to be around him. I always see myself wanting a future with him and being happy with our big family of two or three kids, with a big house and yard." She says dreamily, "...but then my concerns come in." 

"Okay hmm. Well it seems to me there is less concerns with the other guy, and you wouldn't feel as degraded around him. I think, if I am giving you my honest opinion, I would try the other guy…" 

"What, and drop Adrien?!" 

"Girl, you have been stuck on this boy for years, not months, yearrrrsss. You haven't had the nerve to tell him and I don't think you will. At least not now that you're moving in with him. I think you should feel out the situation with the other guy and get more comfortablewith Adrien as just a friend. Then if things work out with the other guy, then you have your dream guy and Adrien as a friend. If things don't work out with this guy, then you have Adrien to try out." 

"That doesn't seem like a bad plan…", Marinette admits. 

"At least for tonight, just enjoy your time with your friends and Adrien. Maybe feel things out a little and then decide after tonight. Just have fun girl!" 

"I know, I just don't want to be forever alone… you and Nino are so happy. I just want that too." 

"You don't need a man to be happy girl." 

"I know. I do have my career to focus on, but I don't want to be cuddling a pillow for the rest of my life." 

"Get a cat.", Alya jokingly offers. 

The two start busting out in laughter which is disrupted by a knock at the door. 

Marinette gets up still smiling to herself at the funny joke, and opens the door to look up at bright green eyes glaring at her. 

_'get a cat'_

Plays over in Marinette's head. 

* * *

**Adrien and Nino's Time:**

Adrien and Nino head out of Marinette's apartment and make their way to Adrien's very nice, expensive car. 

"Dang, dude! When did you get this beauty?!", Nino says inspecting every detail of the car's exterior and interior. 

"haha, I forgot you haven't seen it yet. It's been a while, huh? We will have to have a guy's night at my house one day. You should see what I've done with the place. It is still in progress though." 

"I will accept that offer, haha. Speaking of your place, it's going to have a new member in it." 

"huh?" 

"Mari, dude." 

"Oh yeah…" 

"You didn't forget, did you?" 

"No, it's just a little unreal until I get use to her in my house you know? I wasn't really allowed to have anyone in my house…" 

"I'm sorry about that, dude. I think it will be good for you though, to have someone close to you with you as frequent as Mari will be. Maybe she will lighten the place up with her positivity and bright ideas!" 

"Haha I didn't think of that, I'm sure she will.", A huge grin emerged on his face thinking of Marinette and him fixing up his mansion together. 

"Do you think something more will come from this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, do you think you and her, you know?" 

"Do I think we will get together?" 

"Yeah." 

"I just recently found out that she had feelings for me and that doesn't ensure that she still does. It seems like I've caused her a lot of pain without knowing it, according to Alya. I don't want to rush into things too, even though I asked her to move in. Maybe I'll just keep seeing how I feel about her. Alya did make me admit that I have feelings for her, but I want to make sure they are real before I cause more issues. Especially since we will be closer than ever soon." 

"I think that's smart, bro. Hey, what ever happened to that other girl you use to rant about?" 

'Ladybug?' He thought to himself, "Oh, that… I think I'm over that…" 

"You think?" 

"Yeah, it hasn't ever worked out. I thought I had a chance, but I don't think I do anymore…" 

"I know my feelings will always be true to her, but until she acknowledges me more than what she has, I'm going to try to move on." 

Adrien and Nino arrived at his mansion and went to his new room. Adrien had decided to change things up and switch rooms. He didn't like his old room, it reminded him of always being stuck and forced to stay in it quietly. 

"Wow dude, this place has changed!" 

"That's what I'm going for." 

Nino was still nervous being in that house. It gave him the creeps and the feeling that he was going to be yelled at for breathing. 

"Dude you can relax, Hawkmoth is not here anymore.", Adrien joked and Nino nervously smiled back. "See I don't want my house to give reactions like yours is right now. That's why I'm trying to change it." 

"I think Mari will definitely be able to help with that.", Nino admits assuringly 

"Me too." 

Adrien goes to his dresser and indicates for Nino to pick out whatever he wants to wear. Adrien grabs some black sweatpants, a green cotton t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt. Nino grabs out some green gym shorts and a black t-shirt, they then both stuff their hands and arms full of pillows and blankets. The two head back to the car and make their way back to Marinette's apartment. 

When the two get to her door, Adrien rearranges his full hands, and knocks on the door. When it opens, he is greeted with a dumbstruck, dark-haired girl that looks surprised to see them. 

* * *

"Marinette, are you okay? You seem like you weren't expecting us?", Adrien says giving her an awkward smile and hopes they weren't intruding. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good.", she shakes her thoughts off, "I was just caught in a thought of-of, a Cat! Yeah! Alya said a joke, and I was just lost in thought when I opened the door. Sorry, please come in.", she says as she moves her body out of the way of the door. 

"Welcome back guys! We made popcorn and hot chocolate!", Alya says excited for the night ahead of them. 

"Oooo my favorite!", Nino says grabbing a cup from the counter and hugging his girlfriend as a 'hello again'. 

Adrien sets his stuff on the blanket on the floor and grabs his cup too, "What's the plan, gang?", he says after a sip of warm hot chocolate. 

"I think we should set the blankets up like this…", Marinette gestures a layout, "…then we can put the pillows as a support over here, and with the remaining pillows we can all have one to lay on throughout the night." 

"Sounds good to me!", Adrien said with a smile of excitement. 

Everyone put their drinks back down on the counter, then put chairs and other things to support the fort around their square of comfort laid out on the floor. They had enough pillows to completely surround their square, and the blankets were high enough to angle perfectly over their heads so they had room to sit up. It started from the moved couch and ended over the TV on her wall so they could all watch movies after the stories. They put the snacks and drinks in the middle and turned off the lights before entering. Alya put her phone screen on a dim set of light, that was light enough to see the basic features of everyone, but not bright enough to see detail. 

Marinette was already letting her anticipation get the best of her. She remembers when her and Alya would do this in high school, and Marinette, a teenager, would have to sleep in her parent's room after because she was so frightened. Now that she was an adult, she was hoping it wouldn't affect her as much. Plus, she had others around her. 

They all sat in a circle. Alya and Nino sat next to each other. Next placed was Marinette to the left of Nino, and Adrien to the left of her, who completed the circle. They all wrapped themselves around their blankets. Nino and Alya shared one, while Marinette had her own wrapped around her, and Adrien laid his lightly over his shoulders. 

Marinette sat with her knees to her face and the blanket over her head which outlined her face. 

Alya started with her first story that ended with Marinette almost jumping and knocking over her drink. 

Nino was scared but intensively listening for each step that would happen in the story, which almost caused him a scenario like Marinette's. 

Adrien slowly brought his blanket more and more wrapped around him as protection throughout the story. 

By the end of the first story all three friends questioned what happened after the cliffhanger of scary events. Alya wouldn't reveal anything to keep the scare affect in play. They started discussions about how it's not real and how none of them are scared, when in reality Alya knew she scared them all. 

Once Alya started her second story Nino, Marinette, and Adrien were all leaning against each other. Marinette obviously the safest from being in the middle of them all. By the end of the story, Alya made fun of them, but they all promised her they weren't scared. When in reality they were all terrified. 

Marinette and Nino wanted to put on a movie before they all went to bed, but Alya ended up putting on a scary movie, which was not what they wanted to lighten the mood. 

Nino cuddled into Alya for protection throughout the movie, and Alya happily protected her frightened bean. Marinette and Adrien tried to keep to themselves to be respectful, but with every scary part Marinette would jump and hide her face into the side of Adrien. She apologized, but with another scare she was practically in his arms. He said it was okay as he opened his cocoon of protection to invite Marinette in. She happily nestled into his arms. They both would jump and shield their faces into the blanket with each scary part, bringing their faces quite close every time. 

After the scary movie, Marinette had the final decision of putting on a funny movie that they would fall asleep too. 

The friends laid down as Nino by the entrance of the fort, then Alya next to him. Then Marinette in the middle, and Adrien next to her. They all laid with their backs against the bottom of the couch in the fort. One by one they all slowly slid down to their pillow and dozed off into their sleep. They slept soundly for a while, but Marinette kept waking up throughout the night from bad dreams. 

She was facing Adrien every time she woke up, and it made her feel a lot better to see his face. After the fifth time from waking up, she couldn't handle it anymore so she slowly, and quietly crawled out of the fort. She decided to get herself a glass of milk and sit out on her balcony with a blanket wrapped around her. It was a full moon out, so it wasn't as dark and scary. It was peaceful. On nights like this it reminded her of Chat Noir and his visits. She sighed and continued to sit there looking out of her balcony, as she sipped from her cup. 

After some time flew by, Adrien went to adjust in his sleep and realized he had a lot more room than he used to. He got scared and woke up. Realizing the only one missing was Marinette. He too slowly and quietly crawled out of the fort. Once he was out, he wrapped his blanket around him. He looked around the room to see no one was inside. He noticed a dark figure on the terrace that startled him, then he realized it was probably Marinette. He made his way over and slid open the glass door. 

"Marinette?" 

"Oh hey, Adrien." 

Adrien joined her and sat at the chair across from her. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"Just getting some fresh air.", she gave him a reassuring smile, "I had a hard time sleeping." 

"From the stories?" 

"That, and I just have had a lot going on lately to figure out. My mind is full of things that make it hard to sleep." 

"Like what?" 

"Oh, just pointless stuff again…" 

"The same as earlier?" 

"Kind of, yeah… Alya gave me some advice, and I'm not sure what to do with it…" 

"Do you mind if I ask what she said? Maybe I can help again?" 

"She just said for me to try a different route and stay friends for now with the guy I was crushing on. Her reasoning makes sense and I agree with it, but there's more than just that..." 

Adrien did not know how to process that. If their earlier talk was about him, it means that now she possibly may be friend zoning him...

"Oh okay, do you think you know what you're going to do?" 

"I think so. I just need to straighten out my thoughts on how things are going to play out and what my plan is, you know?" 

"I know. I'm in the same boat actually…" 

"Really?", Marinette's heart dropped a little. Even though she might be focusing on Chat now, she wished there was some type of confirmation that Adrien liked her even a little. 

"Yeah. Well, similar to yours, but a little different." 

"Well I hope everything goes as you hope, Adrien.", she gave him a warm smile that made his heart flutter. 

"Youre shivering Marinette, a little too cold for you?", he played. 

"Yeah, haha. It is usually nice out here, but I guess tonight is a little too cold for me to handle." 

"Here.", he takes off his fuzzy, black hoodie and hands it to her. "You need it more than I do. I'm used to the cold." 

Marinette blushes and takes the hoodie. Obviously, she wouldn't reject the opportunity to even hold his hoodie. She puts the hoodie on that is warm from his body heat. It smelt so good, like a fresh, out of the shower Adrien. She cuddled into the warm jacket and wrapped the blanket back around her and her legs. 

She smiled at Adrien with an adoration in her eyes, "Thank you, Adrien. It's so warm." 

"Haha, I'm glad.", He chuckled, "Do you think you will be able to sleep now?" 

"I think so." 

Adrien and Marinette gently make their way back into the fort. They both lay down facing each other, exchange smiles, and fall asleep. Throughout the night, they both sleep soundly. Marinette snuggles her way into Adrien's chest in her sleep. Adrien asleep too, wraps himself around her without realizing it, and lays his face into her fresh smelling hair. Marinette soaks in his warmth that practically puts her in a good tranced dream. 

When the morning came, Alya's alarm went off at 9 am. 

Alya sat up, turned off her alarm, and looked at everyone sleeping. Nino was cradled in himself and looked so warm it made her want to go back to sleep. Marinette and Adrien were cuddling!? They were intertwined in each other and she was wearing his hoodie. When did that happen? Alya smiled and let out a really silent squeal and grabbed her phone to take a million pictures. She woke up Nino, telling him they had to go to. Nino woke up easily and pointed quietly to the cuddling couple. Alya nodded in excitement and mouthed 'I know, right?!' 

The two gathered the stuff and Alya whispered to Marinette: 

"Marinette, Marinette." 

"Hm?", Marinette hummed in her sleep. 

"Nino and I are leaving now, love you." 

"hmmm oka-…. Wait what? What time is it?", Marinette tried to get up but realized someone was wrapped around her. She slowly looked up to see a blond boy sleeping soundly with his arms comfortably around her. She blushed really hard and tried to move to say goodbye to her friends, but when she did Adrien woke up. 

"hm?", he moaned 

"Sorry Adrien, I didn't want to wake you up. Alya and Nino are leaving." 

Adrien slowly pried his eyes open and came to realization that he was wrapped around Marinette. He blushed really hard and released his position, "Sorry Marinette, I don't know how I got here." 

"It's okay.", she giggled and got out of the fort. 

Adrien followed and gathered his stuff to leave with the group. 

"Thank you for tonight, Mari", they hugged her and left. 

Marinette texted Adrien after 5 minutes, realizing he left his hoodie. 

"I'll get it next time ;)" 

Marinette's face burned red. Why did he send a winky-face? 

* * *

Marinette placed her phone down on the counter and started to make breakfast. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" 

She went to her room and called out, "Tikki? Tikki, are you awake?" 

The little Kwuami flew out of her hiding spot with a stretch and a yawn, "I am now." 

The both laughed and went to the kitchen. 

"I am making breakfast if you want some." 

"Yes, please. How was your time last night?" 

Marinette blushed and then told her the events of the night, and what Alya had said. 

"So, you're really going for him instead then?" 

"I think so Tikki, I think she is right. If anything, I will have Adrien as a friend, and that won't ruin anything." 

"I think Alya gave you good advice. Are you thinking of telling him tonight?" 

"Maybe, we have patrol. I will see how things go." 


	9. Chapter 8: Sunday Funday

**Chapter 8: Sunday Funday**

* * *

After breakfast, Marinette spent her Sunday morning catching up on her homework for the upcoming week. She was able to finish her physics homework, luckily, so she didn't have that to worry about for the rest of the week. The one physics session with Adrien really paid off. Once she was done with most of her homework around noon, she tried to start with some new designs in her closet of a work place. She was told last week, by her professor, there was an upcoming project that they would hear about Wednesday that she was very worried about. It apparently is a big part of her grade and has a prize or something to it. She was very nervous, so she tried to make every possible design she could think of, but it was so hard to concentrate in her poor ventilated, small space. 

With the space clutter in mind, she decided it was time to check in on how things were planning to play out with her new "business room". 

M: Heyyyyyyy, Adrien… :) 

A: Heyyyyyyyy, Marinette. What's up? Couldn't get enough of my attention? ;) 

M: Oh whatever, haha. Umm, well you see… I was actually curious when I could redeem the brownie points I have earned with all the bakery snacks I have given you. 

A: Anytime you want. What prize would you like to redeem it for? 

M: Well, there was an offer for a room with a view in a mansion. Is that still available? 

A: Of course! When would you like to redeem that prize? I'm free whenever to help you set everything up. 

M: Yay! I'm so happy. I have a project coming up soon, actually. I was hoping before Wednesday so I can get ready for it. If that works with you? 

A: It does indeed. What are your plans for today? 

M: Ummmm nothing, why? 

A: I'm picking you up. Be ready in 20 minutes, we're going shopping! 

M: Are you serious? I mean I can just use the stuff I already have, it's no trouble, Adrien. 

A: You're going to put a dusty mannequin, and a chipped, broken down, wooden table with a wooden chair in a mansion…? 

M: …. Alright, pick me up. 

Marinette looked down at herself. "Crap, I have been in pajamas all day.", She went and picked out a new pair of clothes, folded them and set them on the bathroom counter while she took a shower. Once she got out of the shower, she blow-dried her hair and put it in her signature ponytails. 

Once she was ready with clothes, make up, and hair done, she was miraculously within perfect timing. She got a call from Adrien saying he was outside. Tikki hid in her purse and Marinette rushed out of the door to meet him outside. 

She then hopped into the very nice, expensive, spacious car excitedly. 

"What's our first stop, Mr. Agreste?", she joked. 

"We are going to get paint." 

"Paint?" 

"Yeah, we have to paint the room how you want, don't we?" 

"We are going all out, aren't we?" 

"Indeed, my lady." 

That was weird. He has never called me that before. I wonder if he just got it from watching Chat Noir or something throughout the years. He probably says that to all his friends. 

"Do you have any ideas of what colors you would like?" 

"Well, I do really enjoy a pastel pink. It gives me a positive vibe. Maybe a type of flowery, spring color, what do you think?" 

"I think that would look amazing, Marinette! Oh, by the way… You have to help me fix up the mansion. Nino and I decided it would be a great idea, but I thought I would tell you, since it involves you and all." 

"That would be smart to tell me, haha. I'd love to do that, that sounds like so much fun! We can blast music through the mansion, and have so many different colors and styles for each room! This is going to be amusing!" 

He smiled radiantly at her getting all giddy at the thought. 

"We're not getting the paint for your whole mansion today, are we?", she asked overwhelmed thinking of how much work it would be. 

"No, no", he reassured, "I'm guessing you would have to see my mansion first anyways before we just randomly pick colors to see what fits." 

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." 

Once they were finished with the paint shop and Marinette picked out her colors, their next stop was the furniture store. They had to get proper shelves, storage, a new sewing machine, a couple new mannequins, as well as fabric holders and small thread holders. This of course wouldn't all fit in his car, so he had the people ship it to his house. 

Marinette was overwhelmed at all the new things she was getting, but was very eager for her fresh start. 

"Adrien, I can't possibly let you buy all of this." 

"Nonsense, you'll pay it off once you work with me ;)." 

"Oh? And who says I'll be working with you?" 

"Who says you won't be?" 

"Alright, you got me there… Obviously your company is _ONE_ of my choices, but that doesn't mean I have decided on it." 

"I thought it was your dream to work for my company?" 

"It is, but I don't want a job at your company just because you will give me one. I want to earn it." 

"Marinette, I wouldn't just give you a job. I mean… I would… but that's because I know first handedly what youre capable of and what you can live up to. You're amazing!" 

She blushed and smiled back at him, "Thank you, Adrien." 

"What do you say we get back and throw some color on my place?" 

"I think that's a great idea!" 

Once they get to the mansion, Adrien gives Marinette a tour. He shows her the game rooms, the theater he has, the pool outside and inside. Lastly, he shows her the empty rooms available that she can pick from. 

She ends up choosing Adrien's old room. Something about it just felt right for her. It had a lot of large windows for natural lighting, as well as enough space that she could use. It wasn't too large of a room to where it was overwhelming in size and she didn't know what to do with the space. It was just enough. She also wanted to make it have a positive outlet. She knew Adrien didn't just move rooms to move. It must bring him bad memories and she wanted to change that. 

Once Marinette chose her room, they laid down a tarp so the paint wouldn't get on the fresh wood put in. 

Although Marinette put a lot of thought into her outfit that day, they both thought it would be a good idea to changed so their clothes didn't get ruined. Adrien and Marinette changed into Adrien's old exercise clothes from high school. While the clothes may have fit Adrien perfectly, defining every muscle, the clothes were too big for Marinette. She had to roll her waist band on the gym shorts and tie her shirt with a hair tie to make them fit decently enough. 

Adrien started up the mansion's speaker and played whatever music Marinette requested as they spent their time together jamming out and focused on their task. 

The room was finally finished around 3 in the afternoon. Covered in different shades of light, pastel pinks, they laid on the tarp on the floor out of exhaustion. 

"We should open a window it's kind of stuffy in here.", Marinette stated regretting not doing that from the start so they wouldn't have been suffocated from the smells the whole time. 

She made her way over the huge glass wall of windows and struggled, "Okay, seriously?How do you open this sorcery?", she said pushing and pulling every way at the windows. 

Adrien huffily got up from the floor and helped her. With a slight push, the window eased opened. 

"You know, you're going to have to learn how to handle this room.", he said laughing at her. 

She leaned out the now opened, fresh breezed window, "Yeah, well maybe you'll just have to teach me about the tricks of this room." 

He sentimentally looked around the newly painted room that was once his. He had a lot of memories in that place. Mostly bad, but not all of them were. It was definitely nice to see the bright change. 

Marinette sighed from fatigue, "That pool looks nice, it was a lot of work to paint every inch of this mansion of a room within a mansion." 

"How long do you think it will be before the paint dries and the people can fully move stuff in?" 

"Maybe an hour or two?", she said dreamily staring at the backyard and at her new view, which was quickly interrupted with her being thrown over Adrien's shoulder. 

"ADRIEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

"We are going for a swim", he said nonchalantly walking down the stairs with the girl over his shoulder. 

"Oh, no we aren't!" 

"You said it looked nice, did you not?" 

"Yeah. I did, but in my dreams! I don't even have a swim suit!" 

"That's okay love, just please don't hate me." 

With that sentence, they reached the pool and Marinette was quickly thrown off of his shoulder in to the pool with no hesitation from Adrien. A screech came with Marinette flying through the air into the pool. As she came up and gasped for air a, "Oh, Adrien! I'm going to hurt you!", came from the soaked girl. 

"How could you hurt someone who has done nothing wrong to you?", he joked as he took his shirt off that left Marinette with a deep red face, as he then jumped over her head into the pool canon ball style that created a wave that crashed over her. 

When he came up for air he noticed a soaked Marinette with wet hair that she was desperately trying to wipe out of her face. She then took her pigtails out, placed her hair bands on the side of the pool then glared at Adrien. 

"AGRESTE!", she jokingly furiously said. 

"Yes?", he said with a cheeky grin. 

She then pounced and Put all her might on his head forcing him under quickly. He then grabbed her by the waste and Pulled her under too. They both came up for air choking and laughing on water. 

They swam around for a while, playing and messing around, then settle down to just float peacefully next to each other as the sun beamed on their skin. 

"How long do you think it has been?", Marinette asked lazily floating on her back in the water next to Adrien. 

"uhhhhh, I dunno. Maybe an hour or so?" 

"Do you think the paint is dry yet?" 

"Probably not, Mari. haha be patient." 

"Ughhh, I'm so starving though…" 

"Want me to order something?" 

"Adrien, you spend too much money. Do you have anything here?" 

"I can have the kitchen staff make something for us if you would like?" 

"Do you ever make your own food?" 

"No…." 

"Silly boy", she rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the pool from the side, "let's go Mr." 

"What where?", Adrien said swimming to the edge to pull himself out. 

"Your kitchen silly. I am teaching you to cook." 

"What really?", he chuckled in disbelief. 

"Yes.", she said with determination. 

As they arrived to the kitchen, the staff stood at attention waiting for orders. Adrien told them all to relax and that they would be needing the kitchen so they could all go on break. Without hesitation, the whole staff left happily. 

"Okay miss baker's daughter, what's on the menu?" 

"hmmm, aren't you madly in love with croissants?" 

Adrien's mouth watered and replied with a heavy nod. 

"Haha okay then, I have a feeling your modeling career is going to hate me for teaching you this." 

"I have a feeling that's true, haha." 

"Okay where are your cooking bowls?" 

"uhhhh…." 

"Are you serious? Have you even been in here at all, Adrien?", she laughed then rummaged around every kitchen cabinet until she found every supplies she needed, "I'm guessing I'm going to have to go on a scavenger hunt for the rest of the needed stuff too, huh?" 

He gave her an embarrassed smile, then helped her look for things. 

"Okay, where do we start?", Adrien said prepared for instructions. 

The rest of the time Marinette barely helped him. She mostly just gave him orders, unless he was struggling to the max, then she would step in and show him how to do it. 

Once they shoved the Adrien made croissants in the oven they sat on the kitchen counter and waited. 

"Thank you, Marinette. Although I struggled more than I should have, I had a lot of fun!" 

"I'm glad you did, I had a lot of fun bossing you around.", she nudged his shoulder with her elbow. 

"Maybe you can show me how to cook more of your famous pastries sometime?" 

"As much as I'd love to, I really don't think your modeling career would enjoy you having that knowledge", she joked poking his stomach that was rock hard.

'Geez, I don't think it would even make a dent', she thought. 

"Anyways, most of them are family recipes." 

"Whats wrong with sharing family recipes?", he gave her kitten eyes and a smile. 

"It _meaaannnss_ , you have to be in the family, silly.", she said as she pushed his face back. 

He reddened at the thought of being apart of her family, her parents treated him more like family than his own father had ever. 

*DING 

"Looks like your masterpiece is done!", Marinette said pulling the tray of croissants out of the oven. 

"I hope they don't taste as bad as they look…", Adrien said a little worried. 

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they don't look too bad, Adrien." 

They brought the stack of croissants to the dinner table and sat across from each other. 

"You know, it's kind of nice having someone else eating at this table with me." 

"Adrien, I wish you would have let us stay on your life for the year you were gone. We would have all supported you." 

"I know, Marinette. It was something I needed to do. It was a lot to take in at the time. I do trust that you all wouldn't have gone against me, and I'm glad you guys didn't, I just had a lot of personal things I had to take care of." 

"I understand." 

When the two were done with food they washed their dishes then made their way back to the newly painted room to check on it. 

"Wow, it is nice to see this room have a bright atmosphere.", Adrien said with a beam. 

The room was completely finished. The paint must have completely dried when they were in the pool and the movers took the chance to do their thing. The top half of the room where Adrien use to have a huge bookshelf wall, now held all of her desired fabrics and her threads that she bought. It was encased in a glass cabinet where she could pull out what she wanted by section. Then on the bottom half of the room, was a couch and a coffee-table with a TV on the wall in case she needed a break or background sound. There were six new mannequins in the space along the wall, just in case she has more than one projects she plans on doing at a time. Adrien's old closet incased all of her old projects or ones that she had been working on and were held in there for storage. It was set up so she could store all her finished projects. Then she had a big desk for her sewing machine, more threads, needles, needle cushions and everything. 

Marinette was speechless, "wow" she said breathlessly, "I have only seen things like this in my dreams…" 

"It's all yours, Mari.", he said pulling her in for a side hug with his hand over her shoulder as they both take in the new room. 

"Thank you so much Adrien, this is amazing! Look how much room I have to sew!", she said hugging him and then running to her new desk. 

Adrien leaned on the back of the chair she was sitting at and took in the view of the desk, "hmm something seems off?"

"What do you mean? Everything is perfect!" 

"I'll be right back." 

"Okay…?" 

Adrien left and Marinette excitedly messed with all of her new things. When Adrien came back he leaned over where Marinette was sitting and pinned something on the wall above her sewing machine. 

"There" he said backing away. 

Marinette's face burned red, "W-whats that for?" 

"In high school, you told me how you liked my dad's work and my modeling. I figured I would make it feel a little at home for you by putting up a picture of me like you use to have", Adrien laughed to himself and Marinette buried her face in her hands. 

"It's greaaaaattt, Adrien thanks. I'll get so much inspiration now!", she laughed. 

"If you ever run out of inspiration from that picture you can always just have me come model for you. I know I'm a charm to look at." He jokingly striked a pose and they both burst into laughter. 

Marinette spent a little more time in her new room, and then Adrien took her home. 

* * *

As Adrien got back from dropping Marinette off and reached his room he heard a, "Camembert?", fly out from his shirt. 

"Plagg, you have already raided the fridge. how much more could you fit in that small body?" 

"Hey, being the god of destruction takes a lot out of you as much as your lovesick talks do." 

"I bet. There is more in the cabinet over there." 

"Speaking of lovesick,What are you going to do about Marinette?" 

"Right now, she is just a friend. I think I need to have a talk with ladybug to straighten my head. As much as I want to move towards Marinette, I don't want to be forcing my feelings." 

"What are you going to talk to ladybug about?", Plagg says inhaling camembert. 

"I need her to tell me that I absolutely, definitely, do not, have any chance on earth with her so I can move on." 

"Hasn't she already done that, kid?" 

"She always replies with she has feelings for someone else, but that doesn't mean that she would never return my feelings. If her scenerio changes, would I have a chance? I want to move on, but my mind is stuck on that slim chance! I need her to fully confirm that she has no feelings what so ever for me so I can fully close my heart off from her.", Adrien says freeheartedly, pulling a pillow over his head as he lays down. 

"Hmmm I think that's wise. Then you can fully stop talking about ladybug. 'Oh, ladybug, how my love shines bright for you.", Plagg recites to his cheese, mocking Adrien. 

"You know that name is just going to change to Marinette, right?" 

"Greeeaaaaaatttt." 

* * *

Marinette was brought home at 6pm and looked in the now empty room. 

"It feels good having that room cleaned out. Maybe now I can actually use it as a closet or storage." 

"I'm happy for you, Marinette,", Tikki says, "I am overjoyed to see what you will be able to accomplish with your opportunity." 

"I'm excited for this upcoming project! It will give me a reason to actually break in my new room and not just awkwardly show up at his mansion." 

"I understand. Are you ready to face Chat Noir tonight?" 

"You know, I think I am. Today with Adrien was fun! I wasn't an _obsessed-caught in my feelings Marinette_. It was more of a spending time together, friend-fun. I'm eager to show Alya!" 

"I'm sure she will go crazy over it!" 

With that Marinette tiredly went to her room, set an alarm and took a nap, from her lively day. 


	10. Chapter 9: Getting a Chat

**Chapter 9: getting a Chat**

Marinette's alarm went off at 8pm, an hour before patrol. 

"Ugh, Tikki. I had two hours of sleep and I am still so exhausted." 

"I'm sorry, Marinette, maybe Chat Noir's puns will cheer you up!" 

"That's what I'm worried about. I'm supposed to talk to him tonight about my feelings for him, I don't want to be exhausted." 

"Maybe you can get some coffee for you and him for patrol." 

"That would be a cute idea, Tikki! 

Marinette went to her favorite coffee shop and got two Chat Noir coffees which was one of her usual drinks. By then, it was around 8:40 and patrol started around 9, so she decided to wait at the Eiffel Tower early. 

As she arrived, there was already a black Chat waiting. 

"Hey Chat! What are you doing here so early?", Ladybug said as she landed on the platform. 

"I-uh, I just had nothing better to do… what's that?" 

"I got us coffee! Oh no, I didn't even think to ask if you even liked coffee. I'm sorry chat, please tell me you do!", Ladybug said worried. 

Chat got excited at the gesture, "Are you kidding? I love coffee!", he took his from her and took a sip, "Mmmm what is it?" 

"It's a Chat Noir.", she giggled. 

Chat choked and cleared his throat, "A what?", he said embarrassed. 

"It's a Chat Noir, silly. It's one of my favorite drinks, and well, since it's, you know, named after you… I figured you should try it! Do you like it…?", she said hopeful. 

"Yeah! It's amazing, Ladybug. Thank you. I didn't know there was a drink out there named after me. I needed this, I am pretty tired from today." 

"Me too, do you want to make patrol quick tonight?" 

"I actually need to talk to you tonight if that is okay, Ladybug…" 

"Yeah of course, is everything okay?" 

"I'm sure it will be…" 

The two finished their coffees then headed out for patrol. Again, another dead night. I'm sure any criminals caught on to not commit crimes anymore because they're no match tosuperheroes. It still gets the two out for the night and lets the town know they're safe.

As the two breathlessly reach the tower again, they lay back-first on the floor. 

"I know we had coffee, but I'm still exhausted.", Ladybug groaned. 

"Me too, my lady." 

Ladybug sat up so she wouldn't fall asleep on the cool ground against her back. 

"Seems like people don't want to test us anymore, Chat", they both laughed. 

"Yeah, haha. I mean it is powers against none now." 

"Yeah.", they both sat up and moved to the edge to dangle their feet over the edge, "If I'm being honest, I miss those days. Obviously not people being akumatized, I would never want that again, but it gave us more to do. Gave us action, a way to be fit. It was nice using my full powers and not just yo-yoing around." 

"I agree with you there, Ladybug. Did we ever figure out what your lucky charm would do outside of a fight?" 

"I don't think so, I think we were going to one night and we didn't get to it, should I try it?" 

They both had a kid-ish grin and Chat nodded for her to proceed. 

Ladybug stood up giddily and yelled, "LUCKY CHARM!", as red flew above her and dropped an object in her hand. 

It was two pictures of the two masked superheroes together on their first day as Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"What?" 

"How does that even work?" 

"It must be a memory printed out. I don't think I have ever seen a picture like this, other than what I saw during that day." 

"Me either Chat, how strange? Well there's two, so it looks like we both get one." 

They both happily analyzed the pictures. 

"We were so young.", Ladybug says surprised.

"Yeah, I think I was 14 when I started. A pretty crazy life for a 14-year-old." 

"I was too.", she smiled remember back to the days of being 14. "Oh yes, 14, boy crazy, in school, and fighting akumatized victims." 

"We were pretty skilled for 14, haha." 

They both laughed and were struck in amazement by the photos, but it was interrupted by a first beep. 

"Well, it looks like I'm going to change back soon now…" 

"I really wish we could keep them", Chat sighed. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't you have to do your 'Miraculous Ladybug' thing before you change back?" 

"Oh, right…" 

They both got sad and looked at the photos one last time. Ladybug took both and threw them in the air, but nothing happened. 

"Hmm that's weird?" 

"Why didn't it work?" 

"I don't know, Chat?" 

She tried again and nothing… 

"Maybe this is my kwaumis gift to us?", she shrugged, but they weren't complaining. 

"This is a great gift.", Chat smiled from ear to ear. 

"You really like the image?" 

"Don't you?" 

"Of course I do, Chat. This is where we met, where we became us. This is us, the one and only duo! I wish it wouldn't end…" 

A second beep went off and they both fell silent."L-Ladybug?" 

"Yes, chat?" 

"I was planning on asking you tonight, and I don't mean to ruin the mood, but…" 

"What is it?", she stated concerned. 

"I need you to do something for me, my lady." 

She nodded in agreement. 

"I need you to tell me harshly, that you don't, and never could, and will never like me, will never give me a chance, or can never be with me." 

She was speechless. What a weird thing she was not expecting. 

"W-what." 

"I need you to confirm that you don't have feelings for me. I know you have told me many times, but I need to hear it flat out. Don't let me down easy anymore." 

"B-but why, Chat?", tears were threatening her eyes. 

"Ladybug, I can't move on without hearing you say it." 

"Move on?" 

"Yes, from you, my lady." 

"Me?", she was at a loss of words. 

"Ladybug, I have loved you since the moment we finished this day.", he held up the picture, "that face I am making in this picture towards you, is my true feelings. Ladybug, this is when I first started loving you, when I first saw you be who you are deep down. I didn't fall in love with the mask. I fell in love with who was controlling the mask. The person that was confident, brave, kind, sweet, wonderful, amazing, beautiful, and courageous. You have made my life an experience as Chat Noir one that can't be topped. I couldn't have done any of this without you and I wouldn't have wanted to. You know my feelings for you, I can't help myself. I'm drawn to you, Ladybug. I feel like you are my other half, but I know there is someone else in your life. Since you have someone else, I am trying to respect that and move on, but I can't do that when I am still devoted to you. So please, I need you to tell me that you really have no feelings for me because I can't keep chasing you around forever. I know I would.", His eyes had streams of tears. He was frustrated but he didn't want to be. He was hurt. 

"Chat.", she said softly with a crack of pain in her voice. 

"Ladybug, please. I can't take it anymore." 

"Chat, I can't do that, I'm sorry." 

"Ladybug, I promise it won't ruin us. It's just something I need to hear, please." 

"…Chat, I'm not sure I can do that…"

"You have let me down many times before, just do it a little harsher. Tell me I completely have no chance.", he begged her. 

He searched her eyes to tell them what he wanted to hear, but he didn't find it. 

"CHAT I CAN'T OKAY!" 

"Why not?" 

"Please, I just.", she said bursting into tears. 

"Lady, I can't keep chasing after someone who will never give me a chance or love me. I will always be here for you. I'm sorry to pressure you. I shouldn't have. I'll just find another way.", He turned and jumped on the railing to leave. 

A third beep went off 

"CHAT, WAIT!", She held both her hands to her chest in fear and looked to the floor in shame. 

"Yes, my lady?", Chat says a little disappointed from their conversation and turns his head towards her even though his body faces the city and is about to jump away. 

"What I have been holding from you and have been wanting to say to you…" 

He stepped back from the railing and put his attention fully towards hers. 

"I'm listening.", he said still hurt. 

"I-", she paused and looked into his eyes and back down."You said you were moving on ... I shouldn't…" 

"Lady, please". He said sadly. "I said I was trying. This whole time you've been telling me no. What am I supposed to do? You said it yourself you don't feel the same." 

"But...", she stopped once again. 

"But what?" 

"What if I do?" 

"What if you do what?" 

"Chat, what if I changed my mind" 

He paused in awe. Was he on the same page or was he dreaming. 

"Chat, what if I feel the same way now?" 

"That would be amazing, Ladybug.", he says grabbing both her hands and pulling them close to him. "But what changed?" 

"I realized I've been a complete idiot! The man that has been treating me like a 'princess' and making me feel like I'm worth something has always been beside me and I have been treating him like complete trash. Chaton... I am truly sorry.", She rests her forehead on his, "I came here tonight to tell you I wanted to trust you more and be who you wanted me to be, but I was too late and now you are moving on. I know I shouldn't have sprung this on you.", She turns away in disgrace from him and he pulls her back. 

A fourth beep went off 

"Bugaboo, I am so happy you did. I want this chance. Please let me have it. But if I may ask... what happened to the other guy you liked?" 

"It was never going to happen. Although I did have feelings for him, like you know. There were too many negatives that could have come out of it. I love him as a friend, and I always will want him in my life. A relationship would complicate things and if I'm being honest, you seem more suitable to me. You're my best friend, I tell you everything, even though I can't tell you much. You make me feel amazing and you are amazing. And while the other guy was amazing as well, I didn't feel the things I do with you." 

"I am ever so grateful that you feel this way finally towards me, but how will this work? You have been telling me no for many years, for many reasons. Are you willing to give them all up?" 

"I want to take things slow, if that's okay. I know we will have to share our identities and I'm becoming okay with that, but just not yet. I was hoping we could get to know each other on a deeper level. Like hanging out, or maybe have a date?" 

"Like a superhero date? 

"Yeah." 

"That sounds great to me my lady! I'm looking forward to getting to become closer to you." 

"How about for now, we make our patrol nights date nights?" 

"That sounds puuurfect to me, bugaboo", he says kissing her hand. 

"I'll see you next time Chaton!", she says before her last beep goes out. Ladybug barely makes it to her apartment before she transforms back. 

* * *

"TIKKI" 

Tikki flies up to Marinette and hugs her cheek, "Marinette! I'm so proud of you, you finally did it!" 

"I did! Oh Tikki, it went so bad but well at the same time." 

"That's okay, it makes your memories unique." 

"I guess so haha." Marinette crawls in bed and tapes her picture to her wall, "Hey Tikki, what are these pictures for?" 

"I thought you both needed them in your lives. You both need each other. and I have been waiting for you to finally go through with your plans. I figured this would help push you toward it. Also, it is something sentimental that I know you both would hold dear to you." 

"I do Tikki, this is the best gift ever. Thank you so much!" 

* * *

Adrien landed on his balcony that led to his room. 

"Plagg!", Adrien looks at his Kwuami with a full heart. 

"Here we go…" 

"Look at this, this is amazing! Did you know this could happen?", he says showing off his new favorite picture. 

"I did. Tikki usually does sentimental stuff like that." Plagg says scrummaging around the room for cheese. 

Adrien smiles at the picture and refuses to take his eyes off of it. 

"She gave me a chance, Plagg."

"So she did, how do you feel?" 

"Amazing! I feel great. I'm going to finally be with her." 

"And what about Marinette." 

Adrien still stared at his picture with a huge grin, "As great as Marinette is, I have been in love with Ladybug for years now. I can't let this opportunity pass." 

"What are your plans for the date next patrol?" 

Adrien carefully pinned his picture to his wall and crawled in bed. 

"I have no clue yet, but it has to be perfect!" 


	11. Chapter 10: Information

**Hi, everyone. I am truly sorry for the random drop off of updates on this story. I had a midlife crisis with this story and wasn't really liking how it was turning out. I had a long debate on whether I wanted to finish this story or leave it unfinished. BUT! I realized that it would be pretty annoying to everyone who was interested in this so far to leave this unfinished. Therefore, I am not really confident on this whole story in general, but I hope everyone who is reading this enjoys whatever I have put out. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wednesday, the big information.**

Alya had a longer class on Wednesday because of a test and couldn't meet Marinette for their usual coffee date after their classes. Since there was no one to meet, Marinette went straight to her apartment instead after her classes with raging excitement. Upon reaching her apartment, she threw her stuff on her bed and eagerly reached for her phone and plopped stomach first onto her bed. 

"Tikki, this is going to be a HUGE project, I have to start right away! I have to find the perfect fabrics, I have to get my models! I have so much to do!" 

"Marinette, calm down. You're not going to be able to concentrate with how antsy you are." 

"I know, but I have limited time! I'm so worried. I have a lot on the line for my career. I need to call Alya! Ugh, but she is still in class, I keep forgetting. It's so weird not being with her right after classes." 

"Call Adrien? Don't you have to ask him too?" 

Marinette looks up at her Kwuami a little shy and admits, "Actually… I was thinking of asking Chat Noir instead…" 

"How is he going to be a model for you if he is wearing his suit underneath?" 

"Well, that was kind of the point, Tikki. I think I want to reveal ourselves soon, even though I said I wanted to wait. Things are finally going right in my life now that I let Chat in and I don't want that streak to end. If he becomes one of my models, then I will finally know who he is. We will also be able to spend the whole night together, it will be a date that decides it all." 

"That is a great plan, Marinette. I think it will all go really well. I know you will be astonished at the outcome, and realize your decisions were right." 

"Me too, Tikki." 

Marinette pushes herself up from her bed and begins to rush around her apartment to gather all her belongings. She grabbed what she wanted to take to her work place then rushed out of the door with Tikki in her bag. Before she starts her path to the mansionhshe decides to get her and Adrien a coffee as a gesture to thank him for the room he is allowing her to work in. It has been a great impact in her work to have the bigger work space and she knew she has been using her full potential with her new opportunity. 

After the coffees and the not so long walk to the mansion, she then reaches the mansion and opens the front door. As she turns and shuts it behind her she yells: "Honey, I'm hoooommmeee!", and giggles to herself. 

Not expecting such a quick response, Adrien replied from his room upstairs, "Honey, I have been home!", to follow her joke. 

Marinette laughs a little louder to herself and makes her way up to his room now that she knows where he is. 

She opens the door after a small knock indicating her presence about to enter his room, "Hi, Adrien. I thought I would let you know I'm here so you don't think I let a crazed fan in out of spite. I brought you coffee.", she said with a happy tone and handed it to him. 

"I appreciate that", he chuckled, "Mmm, I love coffee. Thank you, Marinette. What is it?", Adrien hummed as he took sip. 

"It's a Chat Noir, from that coffee shop next to the school.", she said nonchalantly, "It's one of my favorites, I hope you like it. I do have a project to work on, so I will be in my office. Enjoy the coffee, Adrien." 

Adrien choked on his coffee a little when Marinette said that. "A Chat Noir? Is that where Ladybug got it from? I wonder if Ladybug goes to the same place? Or…. No, she can't be. Just because Marinette likes this drink, just like Ladybug, doesn't mean she is Ladybug. I'm sure a lot of people get this drink and she just happens to be one of them. It is kind of a weird coincidence that they both shared it with me though… Plagg, what do you think?" 

"Sure, kid. Whatever.", Plagg lazily agreed laying comfily in Adrien's dirty clothes. 

"You're never any help.", Adrien surrendered. 

* * *

Marinette reached her office and laid out all the material she needed for the first model. She decided to start off with Alya's. She knew Alya would definitely agree to be her model for the project and she already knew Alya's sizes from the many years of making her friend's dresses for dates with Nino. 

She started with white and a sunburned-orange, then started sewing away only to get lost in her work. 

Adrien was caught in his thoughts as well. He had to talk to Marinette, he had to know. He has always had the contradicting ideas of Marinette having the same qualities as Ladybug, but there were so many things where she wasn't like Ladybug. Then again, why would she act like Ladybug out of the costume. Just like Adrien didn't act like Chat Noir outside of the costume because it would give away his identity. Could Marinette be doing the same? He knew that Ladybug said she wanted to take things slow, but what if he already knew who she is. What if she is currently in the same space as him? 

Adrien abruptly got up from his desk and stormed his way to Marinette's office. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he was going to find some sort of hint that she was his lady.

He confidently reached her door and abruptly brought his hand up to knock but was stuck from nerves. He calmed himself down and lightly pushed open the cracked door to her room. 

"H-hey Marinette.", He cleared his throat, "I hope I am not intruding." 

Marinette looked up from her work, "oh, no of course not, Adrien. I always love the company. You can stay as long as you'd like!", she affirmed then returned back to her sewing. 

"Soo, uh, what are you making if you don't mind me asking?" 

"It's for that project I brought up early. It's going to be a dress for Alya to model." 

"What does the project entail?" 

"I have to make four formal pieces and present them at this event my school is holding for all the famous fashion designers to come see the designs. This is where the fashion designers vote on who has the best design. Also, the winner gets to work with any designer of their choice for the summer, learning the ways of a real fashion company. It's an amazing opportunity and my designs have to be perfect!" 

"That's amazing, Marinette! I know your pieces will be more than perfect. Do you already have the designs you want to do?" 

"Yeah, my four designs are on these pages.", She said handing him her design book without taking her eyes off of her current project under the sewing machine thencontinuing on with her work, "I made them in high school, but they have always been my favorite designs. I think it will be a perfect fit for this event. What do you think?" 

Adrien looked over the designs. They first two were obviously Ladybug and Chat noir themed followed by two more designs that fit Alya and Nino's personalities. It seemed she made designs for the group, except if he was in it, he would guess he would be Chat Noir. 

"They're amazing like always, Mari. Who are you going to have model your pieces?" 

Marinette froze. She realized if she asked Chat Noir, Adrien would be left out of the group. She really wanted Chat to be one of her models.

"I uh, well I was going to have, Alya, Nino, and my uh… this guy I'm getting close with. I was hoping it would be a good opportunity for him and I to become closer…", she said trying not to hurt his feelings for being left out, but also let him know her reasoning. 

"I'm sure they'll be great models, sounds like you will have a blast. Maybe I will have to come and support you, or be one of the fashion designers you can pick from.", he joked and gave her a wink of confidence. 

She released a tense breath she had been holding in and relaxed, "Thank you, Adrien. You're always a big support. I hope you will like my finished work if you go." 

"I am sure I will, you make wonderful designs. I will leave it to you now, I just thought I would pop in before I get consumed in my own corner. See you later, Mari." 

She exchanged a sweet smile and he left the room to go back to his room. 

'In her designs, she made herself ladybug and it looked pretty spot on. I'm still not sure if she is a fan or actually Ladybug.', Adrien sat in his room doing work for his company, but was always got off guard by the reoccurring thought that his lady could be next door. 

* * *

Marinette worked very hard that night. She called Alya and told her the spill of what was happening, and of course her best friend was all on board. Marinette had finished Alya's dress and placed it on the first mannequin. She had started Nino's outfit and was half way through when she heard a knock at her door again. 

"Hey, Marinette.", Adrien said pushing the door open once more, "I'm just letting you know I'm leaving for a while, probably won't be back until late. I don't think you'll need me, but just in case you end up looking for me." 

"Okay, thank you Adrien, have a good night out." 

He smiled as a reply and closed the door. Marinette leaned back in her chair to take a quick break with the small interruption. She picked up her phone and it was 9! She was supposed to meet Chat now! Adrien was leaving right now though she had to wait a couple minutes until he fully left for her to leave the mansion. Or… she looked at the window and had an idea. 

She quickly transformed and leapt out of the window, heading to the patrol meeting spot. Once she arrived her gaze was startled by the lit up top part of the Eiffel tower. Were citizens up there? There was no way for normal citizens to get to their spot. As she inched closer she realized Chat was there and decided to make her appearance fully noticed. As she landed on the beautifully decorated platform, she was stunned. There were white lights hung up around the structure. A soft, plush blanket laid across the floor with her favorite snacks, drinks, and movie ready to be played. It was remarkable. She never thought that Chat had ever listened to her when she expressed her likings, but he got every detail perfect. 

"C-chat, t-this is amazing. You did all of this?", she questioned in disbelief. 

Chat noir turned around a little startled, not noticing her arrival to the tower. His startled expression grew to a happy sentimental grin, with a hand following a habit of rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I was just finishing up. I-I hope you like it. I think I have all of your favorite things from what you have told me before. I'm not sure if it has changed at all. I also brought my laptop and some blankets so we could watch a movie together. If that's okay? I wasn't sure if you planned anything or not, and if you did we can do that instead! I just thought I would come prepared just in case." 

"I love it Chat! Everything is perfect. I wasn't excepting this all, I thought we would plan something together, but this is perfect. You got everything right, it is all my favorite.", she made her way over to him to plant a kiss on his cheek that set a fire inside of him. She was so focused on the planned evening and how adorable everything was that she didn't notice that she broke Chat with the small gesture. 

He slowly broke out of it and watched her intensively with adoration. Holding out a hand, "shall we, M'lady?", he said bowing and gesturing towards the movie. 

"We shall my handsome knight.", She flicked his bell that dangled from above the zipper to his suit and made herself comfortable while leaving enough room for him to be seated next to her. 

As Chat sat down, he grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped it around both of them. 

"I know it wasn't expected, but I wanted everything to be perfect tonight for our first date. I really appreciate this chance you have given me, bugaboo. I don't want to mess it up." 

"Oh, Chat. You are the sweetest.", She snuggled under his chin and hugged him, "I really don't think you could ever mess this up, Chat." 

"I hope not…" 

"Everything you planned is perfect, Kitty. Don't worry." 

"I'm glad you think this, Ladybug. I can't wait to see the date you have planned." 

"Speaking of, I have something to ask you.", she sat up from his embrace and turned her attention away from the movie. 

"oh?" 

"Since we are getting close, I think I should be able to tell you that I am in fashion school. Fashion is one of my hugest passions and I'm hoping to one day be a fashion designer. The reason I am telling you this is because I have a project coming up for my college. I have to make four formal pieces and have people model them at the event with me. I'm not sure if I'm asking too much, and I know I said I wanted to take things slow, but this is a big event for me and if I want you in my life, I want you to be a part of things that are important to me. I was hoping that you would agree to be one of my models… This will also give us an opportunity to meet each other out of the mask, b-but if you don't want to I would understand." 

'This is the same project as Marinette's, it has to be. Could ladybug be in her class? Or, Marinette said she was saving her fourth spot for a guy she is getting close to… Could I be that guy? If Marinette is my bugaboo then I wouldn't have to feel guilty about my previous thoughts about her. I would have been loving both sides of Ladybug.' 

"Ladybug, I would love to be a part of something as big as this. Thank you for the opportunity. Just tell me what I have to do." 

"Thank you so much Chat!", she shouted and hugged him tightly, "All you have to do is wait for your outfit to be done and I'll bring it to you here a couple days before the event so you can try it on and let me know if everything fits right." 

"I can do that for you, my lady.", he kissed the back of her hand gently and pulled her in for the rest of the movie. 

As the rest of their romantic night went on, it was ended after 2 hours. Marinette had class the next day and also wanted to finish some of her designs tonight. 

* * *

Once she got back to the Agreste mansion she slipped in quietly through the window to her office and sat promptly in her sewing chair. She was able to finish Alya, and Nino's designs around 3 am and started Chat's design right after that, but with all the hard and long work she fell asleep at the machine. 

Adrien came back to the mansion a little later than Marinette from having to clean up the date scene and his usual time for fresh air, since he used to not be allowed out. Before getting to his room he noticed a light on in Marinette's office. Thinking she left it on after she left, he was surprised to see her still in the room fast asleep at the machine, with two finished designs perfectly placed on two mannequins and a third design almost done at the machine. 

"Wow, Plagg. Nino was right. Her office is practically her home." 

Adrien quietly came fully into the room and tried to wake her up but all he got in response were tired mumbles out of her. He finally gave in and took her pigtails out for her and carried her bridal style to his room. 

"Kid, what are you doing?", Plagg asked at the blonde boy randomly carrying the girl out of the room. 

"I can't just let her sleep all night in that chair, I'm taking her to my bed." 

"Do you really think she will be comfortable with that?" 

"I won't sleep in the same bed, I'll sleep on my chaise. I'd rather have her sleep on my bed and be comfortable than to wake up on a desk." 

"Hmm okay.", the Kwuami said still not sure of the situation. 

Adrien lightly tucked her into his comfy king size bed and then made his place on his chaise. 

In the morning Adrien woke up to Marinette's alarm at 6 am. With only 3 hours of sleep he dreaded getting up, but knew Marinette had it worse. Shutting off her alarm and letting her sleep in a little longer, he went and made her breakfast. As he reached the room once again she was in a deep sleep with her body curled into itself peacefully, and the blanket wrapped around her. He really didn't want to wake her up, but he knew how important school was to her. He set the breakfast down on the counter next to the bed and began to wake her up. With a light shake to the shoulder she woke up and yelled "TIKKI, WHAT TIME IS IT!", with her full head of hair flying over her face and still half asleep. 

"Tikki?", Adrien caught. 

As Marinette realized the voice she promptly moved the hair out of her face and covered her words up with, "oh Tikki! I said Tikki… yeah, well um that's just a fictional character. I go to sleep reading a book sometimes and that's one of the characters, yeah!", As she finished her rant of trying to save her butt she realized she didn't know where she was or why Adrien was there. "Uh- Adrien? Where am I and why are you here?" 

Adrien laughed, "You're in my room." 

"I guess that explains both questions… Why am I here…? I didn't sleep walk, did I?!", she said ashamed. 

"No don't worry, haha. I saw a light on in your office at 3 am and figured you left it on, but when I went to turn it off you were sleeping at your desk. I thought it would be very uncomfortable to sleep like that all night so I brought you to my room, but don't worry I slept on the chase so you wouldn't feel awkward." 

"Adrien, you really didn't have to do that. I'm sorry for the trouble, I'm sure you didn't want to sleep there. I'll try not to do that again.", she said embarrassed. 

"It's no problem, I didn't mind. My chase is pretty comfortable, it is top of the line you know. I made you breakfast by the way, I figured you'd need something before class.", he indicated toward the tray he brought for her. 

"CLASS, what time is it?" 

"Its 7 am?" 

Marinette laid back in the bed thankful with a big sigh of relief, "Oh that's great. I thought I was major late." 

"When is your class?" 

"10, thankfully." 

"If you need a ride I can take you when you are ready." 

"Thank you, Adrien. I would really appreciate it if you could, and thank you for the breakfast." 

Marinette ate the breakfast made for her and got ready in Adrien's bathroom.

* * *

As Marinette was dropped off at her and Alya's usual meeting place in front of the college, Alya's mouth dropped seeing her friend get out of the most luxurious car with the most luxurious man driving her. 

"Thank you again Adrien!", Marinette said waving into the car she was leaving and shutting the door behind her. 

Alya grabbed her friend by the arm and tried to keep her voice low to not let anyone around them hear, "Girl, what was that? You and Adrien being all buddy, buddy. I thought you were giving this new guy a chance?" 

Marinette looked very confused, "He just gave me a ride, Alya?" 

"Yes, but why? You don't live to far from the school?" 

"I fell asleep at his place working. He made me breakfast and drove me here. It was really sweet actually." 

"Yeah a little too sweet. What if he likes you, girl!" 

"Alya, come on. He is just being nice. We are just friends, like it has always been." 

"Mhm…" 

They both went to their separate classes and started their scheduled days. 

After their day of exhausting lectures the two made their way to the coffee shop. 

"Can you come over today?" 

"I can, Mrs. Agreste.", Alya pestered and laughed to herself. 

"Alya, please. I am with someone else. How do you think Nino would feel if I did that to you about another guy?" 

"Okay, okay. You're right, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me when I haven't met the guy." 

"I know, but still there is nothing between me and Adrien. I know I did wish that at some point and it was hard for me to move on, but we have both went over how he is better off as friend." 

"I know, I just wish things worked out. It would have been romantic with your background story." 

"Yeah, but that's in the past now." 

The two grabbed their drinks and sat at their usual booth to pump out some homework before their time was consumed with Marinette's project. 

"Wow, Mari. These look amazing, but I can't help to notice the superhero theme.", Alya said analyzing the sketch book different ways with different gleams. 

"They were a big impact in our world, I thought it would be like a little tribute for getting us all to where we are today." 

"That's sweet, Mari. I like that each hero matches the model though. Nino and I defiantly fit the theme you have for us and you know I have always thought Adrien looked and acted like Chat Noir." 

"I'm… actually not bringing Adrien…" 

"What? You have always wanted Adrien to model something of yours, how are you going to pass this up?" 

"The guy I'm with. I want him to be a part of what I love. If I want him to be a part of my life, he needs to be the one I chose for this big event. I'm sure Adrien and I will get our chance in the fashion industry some other day." 

"That's very bold of you, you must really like this guy." 

"I really want this to work, he is a very good guy." 

They grabbed their stuff from the booth and headed to the mansion so Alya could try on her outfit and decide what she wanted to do hair and make-up wise for the event; while Marinette finished the other two designs. 

Marinette finished chat's design first so she could give it to him on their next patrol night and incase anything was wrong with it she would have time to change it. Once Alya and Marinette figured out the final touches for the gown for Alya, Alya took Nino and her outfits to Nino's place so that he could try on his and told Marinette she would keep her updated if anything needed to be fixed. Marinette agreed and got to work on her design. Once it hit 6pm she told herself not to have a repeat of last night, so she went home and got some actual rest for once. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Again, I hope everyone enjoys these ending moments. If it seems a little pushed together quickly, I apologize. It was pretty hard for me to finish this story and try to end it in general. Also, my lack of liking for my own story made it pretty hard to write the rest of this. Overall, thanks for anyone who likes it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Adrien knows.**

It was now Friday afternoon. Another day of suffering from lectures. Marinette locks herself in her office and refuses to take a break from it. Her project was due Monday. She would have to have everything ready to model that night at the event. Marinette refused to answer any calls or even touch her phone. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and was trying not to crash from exhaustion, but she was wired to her work. She was so determined there was no way she would take her eyes off her last two pieces to finish. Alya always knew this was how Marinette was, and with the ten unanswered calls, she had to have someone check on her. 

Adrien had a topic of his own he wanted to know about. Ladybug. He had to know if Marinette was his Lady. He figured since he would be getting his outfit tonight at patrol, he would see what Marinette was working on so that when he received his as Chat he could know if they were the same designs and same person. 

"Adrien! Mari hasn't answered me, and I know it's because her deadlines coming up. Is there any way you can check on her for me? She doesn't eat or drink unless someone caters to her because she doesn't want to stop working. Can you make sure she isn't starving herself?" 

"Of course, Alya. You guys were right, she devotes a lot into her work." 

"Haha told you! Thank you!" 

Adrien creaked the door open slowly trying not to disturb the hard-working fashion designer from her thoughts. Marinette had an overload of pins being held in her mouth, frantically pulling them out one by one to stick them in the fabric that was to be held together. She would hold it up and repeat the situation until everything was held perfectly into place. Before she could start sewing Adrien had to interrupt or he would never get the chance. 

"uh- Mari?" 

"Hm?", she hummed sticking her work carefully under the sewing machine and not lifting her head to see who was talking to her. 

"uh, Alya wanted me to check on you, are you doing okay?" 

"hm okay, yeah.", she waved her hand still not looking at him and he realized he wasn't going to get much of a break through with her. He went over to her right before she could start sewing, he pulled her chair back and turned it around towards him."Hey, what are you doing!", Marinette screamed disturbed. 

"Mari, when was the last time you ate?", he said with a disapproving dad face hovering over her. 

"Uh I don't know 7 this morning?" 

He could see the already forming circles under her eyes, and the fatigue she was racking up, "Mari, it's now 2pm, you need to eat something." 

"I don't have time, I have to have this piece finished tonight, Adrien!" 

"Okay let me get something for you, let me help you. I'll even help you on your work if you'd like." 

Marinette was having a hard time and definitely over working herself. She could really use everything Adrien was offering, "I really don't want to bother you, Adrien. I'm sure you have more important things to do, especially for your company." 

"Nope! Actually, nothing until next week. Which means I'm all yours.", he grabbed the chair next to her and scooted close to her. 

Marinette smiled shyly and agreed, "okay fine. If you really want to assist me, you can. I would very much appreciate it." 

"Yay! What do you need my lady?", he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. 

She was too tired to notice that the actions didn't belong to Chat that she blew it off and giggled while pushing his nose back, "I need food and definitely loads of coffee if you'd be willing to get me some?" 

Adrien knew that only his lady had ever pushed him back by his nose and it followed the rhythm exactly how Ladybug's did. That was hint number one to his suspicions. 

"I can do all of that, may I take your order?" 

"Surprise me.", she smiled and got back to work. 

* * *

After thirty minutes, he returned with the order for the same zombie tuned worker. This time she lifted her head and paid attention to the boy holding her fuel for the night. 

"Thank you so much Adrien youre amazing!", she said happy to satisfy her needs."You are ever so welcome. What is my new job?", he said excitedly sitting next to her. 

From then on Adrien, oddly enough, was her assistant. He helped with whatever she needed from him and took directions easily. Adrien got to watch as his own suit was designed and finished. 

"It looks perfect, Marinette!" 

"Thank you, I just wish I would know how it would fit him so I could make adjustments sooner." She frowned a little at her work. 

"Well, what body shape does he have?", knowing that it was possibly for him. 

"I guess you could say he has the same body shape as Chat Noir?" 

'That's oddly specific? Hint number 2?', "Well I know I have the exact same body shape as Chat Noir, would it help if I tried it on?" 

"hmm, I guess you do have the same as him… I mean both of them. Would you please?" 

"Of course.", Adrien took the finished piece and tried it on in the bathroom. He came out and everything hugged his body perfectly. There were small adjustments needed to be made length wise, but other than that everything fit him perfectly. 

"Wow, Mari. This suit is really the cat's meow." 

"Oh, don't you start with the puns too, Mr.", she said tiredly laughing and going up to him to see what adjustments she would need to make. 

"Too?" 

"Huh? Oh, um well the guy I'm with likes them too…" 

'Hint #3? Chat Noir's "body type" and he like's puns.' 

"I don't think anyone could ever top his puns though, especially cat puns. That boy would probably die if he had to stop making puns.", Marinette laughed, still studying the suit on the boy. 

"Are you saying his puns are the peeeerrfect?" 

"No you don't, Adrien." ,she pointed a threatening finger at him. 

"You really think his puns are pawsitvly puuurrrrfect?", he leaned close to her and gaveher a chat grin. 

"I'm saying yours are pawsitvly cat-astrophic." 

Adrien stiffened and a burn of red heated up his face. If that was his lady, she just made a pun. She made a pun. 

"Did I break you, Adrien?", she stopped her work and looked at him with concern. 

"huh, uh no I'm fine haha just caught me off guard I little I guess." 

"You are all pinned up sir, now if I can have my clothes back, that would be purrrfect.", she purred once more flicking his nose. 

Adrien started to gently take of the top of his suit but was interrupted by a screech. 

"ADRIEN, what are you doing?!" 

"… You said to give you your clothes back…?" 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean to change right here!", she said embarrassed with a flush red face. 

"Oh sorry! I'm used to doing that for modeling. It's usually quicker." 

They both laughed and Adrien walked to the bathroom to change. Marinette couldn't get the blush off her face. 

* * *

Marinette finishes her final touches that night and makes it to patrol. 

Ladybug didn't have a planned date because of her over working and exhaustion. She didn't have much time that night either, she had a lot to do for her project. When she arrived, Chat was already there, as usual, waiting. 

"Are you okaying, my lady?", Chat giggled a little to himself, but had real concern written on his face. 

"Yeah, I've just been really tired lately. This project will be the death of me. Speaking of.", she says while holding up Chat's suit. 

"So, no date tonight?", he says as he opens his outfit. It was Mari's. Mari made this, I watched her, I helped her. This suit was made by Marinette. Ladybug really is Marinette. 

Chat Noir hadn't said a word and completely was dazed by the outfit given to him. 

"Oh no. Do you hate it? What don't you like? I can fix it! What's wrong with it? Your'e making a terrible expression at it…" 

"No! I am sorry. I- uh I am just amazed! That's all. This is really good my lady.", He said as he kissed the back of her hand to reassure her. 

Ladybug breathed out any fears she had and relaxed, "I am sorry about having nothing planned for our date tonight, Chat… your date was truly amazing and hard to top. I know I said we would have a date every patrol day, but I have been completely consumed by my work and am overly exhausted." 

"That's alright my lady, why don't we just star gaze tonight?" 

"That sounds perfect Chaton.", She laid down and snuggled herself into him. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for sticking around. This is the last chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Gowns**

It's officially 7pm on Monday. Marinette is in full outfit that she finally completed. Her mask is laced with an outer-lining of a deep red and cover with black lace. Her dress reaches to her mid-neck, with black Organza fabric that turns into a long-sleave dress. The rest of her dress reaches her chest with a dark red that creates a heart shape. The dress tightly hugs the red around the rest of her curves and slants off around her right knee on one side and drapes down to her ankle on her left leg. This is all thrown together with black high heels that strap around her ankle, an up do for her hair, with loose strands dangling, and her usual miraculous earrings. 

Arriving at 7:50 pm, she is first met with her two friends, Alya and Nino. Alya was prancing over to her friend as Marinette watched her beautiful best friend's hair bounce with light curls and silver pins tucking half of it up. Her face shined bright with her matching mask, while Her skin glistened with the matching tones of her dress. The sunburned orange faded to a white at the ends, that frilled to a slant as well. At the top of the dress it held snug straight across her chest and was supported by two thin spaghetti straps. 

Her handsome apprentice, Nino, was lathered in shades of dark and light green. His suit jacket was a forest green on the outside and lined with a Kelly green. His pants were a Sacramento green that stopped at his black shoes. His hair was nicely slicked into place so you could see his black and hint of green mask. 

"Where is your mystery knight?", Ayla joked. 

"Hopefully arriving soon…", Marinette stated with a little fright in her voice that her 'Knight' won't show up. She had to have four people either way, but if he didn't show up at eight then it would make everyone late trying to find a substitute. You couldn't enter the doors without your four people. 

As Marinette grew impatient her mysterious figure stepped out of a blackened car that pulled up. Golden slicked back hair held in place as the figure stepped out of the car. His suit, although black, was also lined with a green and met with a golden bow tie. His black pants met with dark green shoes. And a black mask with hints of gold to tie everything together. His eyes perfectly matched the costume so there was no need to elaborate on his masks design. 

As Marinette caught sight of the figure that she knew was a part of her group of four, she was stunned. He looked amazing, even model like. 

"Hey, I thought you weren't inviting Adrien?", Nino said dumfounded. 

"That's not Adrien…", Marinette replied. 

"Now I see why you like him. He looks exactly like Adrien, girl!", Alya stated. 

"No, he does not? I don't see it.", Marinette tried to reassure herself, but she did see it. She saw it a lot. Chat Noir looked almost exactly like Adrien. Her thoughts were disrupted when he arrived in front of the group and was about to introduce himself. 

"WAIT!", Marinette screeched with wide eyes in terror that he was going to say his actual name. She looked at her friends with a scared look then realized they didn't understand the situation she was in, "I-I mean, I need to talk to this shining knight before you guys get to meet him, uh hehe, we'll be right back…", Marinette rushed the golden boy to a corner where no one was outside of the building so they could talk in private. 

"Is everything okay, my lady?" 

"Yeah", she said with a huff, "I just thought we should go over some things before you introduce yourself." 

"Okay?" 

"I don't think we should say our actual names until the end of the night so that we can focus on each other as we know each other, if that makes sense?" 

"Yeah that makes sense. Pretty much so we can focus on being comfortable around each other, instead of being focused on practically meeting someone new?"

"Exactly, thank you for understanding." 

"Well how is that going to work, if your friends know who you are. wont they call you by your actual name?" 

"Shoot! Youre right, I'll talk to them." 

"Guys, I think tonight we should all go by the nickname of our pieces instead of our actual names… yeah! That way it keeps the mysteriousness and image of the mask and outfits.", Marinette hoped that this would be enough to work. 

"That sounds fun! I like that idea!", Alya boasted. 

As they all agree on to call each other their alter ego names, they walk inside to get to the event that started right away. The pieces are shown within the first 30 minutes of the event. Marinette's pieces went 5th to be shown. Everyone seemed to really like hers and continue to talk about hers throughout the rest of the shown pieces. After they were all shown there was an hour before the winner was to be announced. This gave each candidate a chance to talk to the designers and explain their pieces. Mostly all the big designers rushed to Marinette's side to have a better look at her work. All her friends were ecstatic at the attention they were getting. Alya confidently posed for each fashion designer that came by and showed off each part of her outfit while the guys just awkwardly sat there letting the fashion designers walk around them if they wanted to see something.

* * *

Marinette was bursting with joy. With the free time the group finally got, they took the dance floor and paired off. Marinette finally got to spend a closer time with Chat Noir. 

"Are you okay, with dancing? We don't have to…", Ladybug said shyly. 

"Of course I'm okay with it. I want to be as close to you as possible.", he gave her a genuine grin and pulled her in close, as he wrapped a hand around her waist and placed her hand in his hand. 

Marinette wasn't used to this side of him, she was always preparing for the flirt and jokester, but tonight he was a sincere flirt. 

"Mar- Ladybug, you look beautiful tonight." 

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself actually." 

"Why thank you, my outfit was designer made. Pretty top of the line stuff." He showed off his coat. 

"Pretty rare for you, huh alley chat.", she flicked his nose playfully. 

"Hey, you may be surprised when you see the real me. For all you know, I could be famously rich.", he fake flipped his hair. 

"I'll believe it when I see it, Chaton.", she laid her head into his chest lightly and stayed close to him. 

"Ladybug, would you still like me if I was?", he said with a quiet tone than usual. 

"Chat…", she said looking up from his chest placing a hand lightly to hold his face, "Rich or an alley chat, I will love you no matter the circumstances. I want to be with you for you, not for any background perks. I hope you feel the same." 

"I do.", he said with a smile and kissed her forehead. 

They danced for a while longer, but Adrien couldn't get it off his mind that he knew the real her without her knowing. He had to tell her. 

"Ladybug.", he said in a nervous jitter. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I need to talk to you; can we go outside?" 

"Of course?" 

The two leaned against the edge of a balcony outside that overlooked the garden. 

"My lady, I have been keeping something from you, please don't get mad." 

"I'm sure it isn't that big of a deal, chat. Really, whatever it is you can tell me." 

"I, I know you wanted us to keep our identities a secret, but…" 

"Chat wait, not yet, remember I wanted to tell each other at the end of the night." 

"Actually, this has to do with yours…" 

"…oh?" 

"Yeah… Ladybug, remember that night at the Eiffel tower when we both wondered if we lived close to each other or went to the same places?" 

"Yes…? I remember chat…" 

"Well, there are some things that make me believe that its true." 

"What are you saying? You think that we know I each other outside of the mask?" 

"Yes." 

"Why would you think that… What do you know?", Marinette said anxious. 

"I know that you're Marinette.", he said pushing a loose strand behind her ear. 

"Yo-…you know me in real life?", Marinette was stunned. 

**ALL CANIDATES COME TO THE STAGE!**

"I guess we should go.", Chat stood up and lent out a hand. 

"We are talking after this! Don't think youre getting off so easily, kitty", she said pointing a finger in his face with squinted eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'm looking forward to my lady getting to know me.", he kissed her on the cheek and escorted her to the stage where they met the rest of the group. 

* * *

As the announcer went on describing each design again, Marinette's head was racing with thoughts. 'How could he know who I am! I have been so careful. I didn't even sign my design so he wouldn't know who I was. The only one who even saw the design I had for Chat was Adrien. 

"'hey, I thought you weren't inviting Adrien?'' now I see why you like him. He looks exactly like Adrien, girl'", replayed in her head. He does rather look like Adrien… And him and Adrien are the same size… could he be? She looked up to him as the stood on the stage waiting for them to announce the winner. She tried hard to picture him without the mask and It was true, whenever she did this Adrien was all she could imagine, but she thought she was just replacing Chat in Adrien's shoes to make things easier for her. She whispered under her breath in disbelief… 

"Adrien…" 

Chat heard the breathily girl next to him say his name. She finally figured it out for herself. He turned to her. As the met eyes, it hit Marinette. Chat just responded to me saying Adrien. He is Adrien! Her mouth parted to say something but was interrupted. 

**MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!**

Adrien winked at the girl who was blinking rapidly, not knowing how to process anything happening at the moment or why her name was shouted. 

Alya came excitedly jumping up and down at Marinette screeching for her friends win. 

"You won Mari! I'm so proud of you!" 

"I won?" 

"Yes! You did!" 

After Marinette accepted her scholarship she then was forced back into the see of designers to talk and figure out who she wanted to work for. With lots on her mind she had to shut everything off and focus on her task at hand with the fashion designers until later. 

* * *

At the end of the night of overwhelming, but positive events, she made her way outside to group back up with her friends. 

"Hey, guys.", Marinette said still trying to put her thoughts back together. 

"Marinette! There's our super star! Girl, you're like famous now! I'm so proud of you!", Alya squeezed the life out of Marinette.

"Haha I'm not famous, Alya." 

"Yes, you are! Everyone couldn't get off of you in there." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for leaving you all." 

"Are you kidding, we are all so proud of you! Don't apologize. Anyways I wish we could go out and celebrate tonight, but we do have school tomorrow. What do you say I take you out for a celebration this weekend?". 

"I would love that, thank you for coming and supporting me Alya and Nino. It meant a lot having you guys here with me." 

"Of course, girl. I'll text you tonight!" 

* * *

Adrien turns toward Marinette and offers his arm for her to hold, "So… shall we finish that talk?" 

"I think so.", she said excitedly wrapping her arm around his. 

As they got in the car together they sat in an awkward silence. Chat finally broke the silence. 

"So… whose Adrien, huh?", he said with a Chat like grin. 

"No way alley chat, you brought it up first, you get to go first. How did you figure out it was me?" 

"The costume." 

"The costume? But I didn't show it to anyone except-" 

"Exactly, except me. I worked hard on helping you, you know. It sure does fit perfectly. I don't think I have ever had a suit that fits this nicely. Receiving it from Ladybug made it pretty obvious." 

Marinette put her palm to her forehead, "That's how you found out?" 

"Well there were other hints, but that's what fully confirmed it." 

"Are you okay that it's me?" 

"I am!... but, if this whole thing makes you uncomfortable i understand if you'd want to move out…" 

"No way! I'm keeping that office!" 

"Well, if you'd like… you could have more than that, Mari…", Adrien said taking off his mask, "you could… fully move in, if you would like…", he said with his heart beating fast. 

"Adrien… I'd love that!", she said lunging at him with a hug, "This way I can help you finish decorating the rest of the mansion easier too!" 

"I also have one more thing to ask you, Mari… I probably should have asked this before I asked you to move in…", he said with a slight giggle while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What is it?" 

"Will… will you be my girlfriend, Marinette?", he said looking her deep in the eyes with one of his hands on top of hers. 

She slowly removed her hand from under his which scared him a little, thinking that she was going to say no. instead she took off her mask as well and replied with a, "Yes, I would very much love to be your girlfriend, Adrien Agreste.", as she moved closer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips that he returned. 


End file.
